


Сказка о драконах, рыцарях и девственницах

by Manuelle_Atataki



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuelle_Atataki/pseuds/Manuelle_Atataki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каждой стране есть драконы, похищающие девственниц, и рыцари, которые этих девственниц должны спасать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Дракон появился, словно из ниоткуда, и навис над городом огромной тенью, расправив крылья так широко, что полностью закрыл солнце, не давая ни единому лучику пробиться вниз. Жители в ужасе разбегались с улиц, прятались по домам — своим, чужим, скрывались в оврагах и подвалах, втаскивая друг друга за руки и за ноги. Горожанам просто хотелось избежать еще одного нападения — выжить и сохранить рассудок.  
А дракон, словно насмехаясь, раскрыл пасть и полыхнул огнем по главной улице, сжигая все дотла. Плавился камень, разлетались стекла, люди живыми факелами разбегались в разные стороны.  
— Три дня. У вас осталось три дня, чтобы привести мне девственницу. Три дня, а потом я уничтожу всех вас до единого! — плюнув напоследок огненным шаром в кинотеатр, под которым спрятались около ста человек, он развернулся в воздухе, создавая взмахами крыльев настоящий ураган, и меньше чем за минуту растворился на горизонте. Дракон жил не так уж далеко от города, но ни один из жителей даже под страхом смертной казни — своей или своих близких — не решился бы потревожить его покой.  
Как только дракон скрылся за лесом, жители начали осторожно выбираться из домов. Кто-то плакал навзрыд, кто-то проклинал чертову рептилию, у кого-то не было сил ни на то, ни на другое.  
Спустя час в центре города собралась толпа, во главе которой стоял Рэнди Марш и с жаром произносил речь по поводу возникшей проблемы.  
— Мы не можем этого больше терпеть! Одна девственница против сотни наших родственников, любимых, друзей! Да я бы десять девственниц собрал и отправил этому… — Рэнди смачно сплюнул на тротуар.  
— Да! — толпа бушевала, материлась и потрясала обгоревшими конечностями. Кто-то своими, а кто-то теми, что остались от их близких.  
— Рэнди! — из толпы выступил Джеральд Брофловски. Он прижимал к себе жену и младшего сына, при этом практически исчезая за ними. — Да мы бы с радостью хоть всех девственниц ему отдали! Но ты вспомни — после прошлого Хэллоуина, когда к нам в очередной раз пришел Ктулху, у нас в городе не осталось ни одной! Не из другого же города их везти!  
— А почему бы и нет?! Иначе он сожрет нас всех и полетит к ним! Мы силой отберем их девственниц, если понадобится! — Рэнди уже вошел в раж и был готов, наверное, даже на Марс слетать, если бы там вдруг оказалась та самая единственная и неповторимая непорочная.  
— У меня есть идея получше! — рыдающая в голос Шейла внезапно резко успокоилась и выступила вперед, окончательно загородив собой мужа. — Помнится, в тот раз Ктулху не тронул ни одного из наших мужчин, — люди за её спиной начали перешептываться, вспоминая, что и правда — пострадали, точнее, стали объектами страсти Ктулху только девушки и женщины. Мужское население любвеобильный Ктулху по какой-то причине обошел стороной.  
— Точно, а почему бы и нет! — подхватила Шерон Марш, наконец подобравшись к арене, на которую взгромоздился её муж. Точнее, это была не арена, а холодильник для мороженого, но в тот момент все ощущали его значимую роль и никто не решался думать о нем, как об обычном холодильнике.  
— Осталось решить, кто это будет. Нам нужен тот, кто сойдет за девственницу! Хотя бы за страшную, — Рэнди подпрыгнул от переполнявших его чувств и взмахнул руками. — Хей, народ! Завтра в полдень приводим на площадь своих сыновей, одетых в платья! Кто не придет — того сами приведем и переоденем. Прилюдно!  
По площади прошелся одобрительный гул, только некоторые жители отнеслись к идее с легким подозрением. Мистер Гаррисон, например, был возмущен тем, что девственницами решили выставить только сыновей.  
— Между прочим, я бы тоже неплохо смотрелся в платье, — обиженно бубнил он директрисе.  
Приняв решение, люди начали расходиться — надо было еще почистить здания, смыть с улиц пепел и хотя бы частично похоронить останки тех, кто не пережил налет.

***  
Люди начали подтягиваться к главной площади еще затемно. Забавно было то, что каждый постарался по возможности приодеть своего сына как можно симпатичнее, словно был объявлен конкурс красоты. Конкурс красоты на выживание.  
К полудню площадь была заполнена до отказа, играла музыка, родители оживленно переговаривались и делились впечатлениями от сборов. Веселее всего было в самом центре — там Баттерс по просьбе своей матери и некоторых других присутствующих лихо отплясывал под «What, what in the butt».  
Когда Рэнди вновь залез на холодильник для мороженого, толпа немного поутихла. Только Баттерс еще какое-то время увлеченно пританцовывал, но, заметив, что все отвлеклись на что-то другое, тоже остановился и выключил музыку.  
— Итак, настал решающий день! Сейчас все молодые люди соберутся и выйдут вперед, выстроившись в шеренгу, — Рэнди дождался, когда все выполнят его указание, и оглядел собравшихся. По скромным подсчетам, перед ним были все. Большая часть выглядели откровенно как трансвеститы в юбках и за девственниц не сошли бы даже спустя пару бутылок виски, но трое из присутствующих не то что подходили под запрос, а выглядели даже лучше, чем многие женщины Южного Парка.  
— Итак, я готов назвать победителей! — Рэнди вскинул руку вверх и потряс ею. Толпа зароптала — они надеялись, что будет яркое шоу для всех, чтобы каждый мог оценить достоинства и недостатки соседских сыновей. — И-и-и-и, поближе к сцене подбираются… — Рэнди сделал выразительную паузу. — Баттерс! — к импровизированной сцене подошел, точнее будет сказать, подошла симпатичная блондинка в коротком белом платьице и сделала книксен. Присутствующие одобрительно засвистели, закричали. Откуда-то из задних рядов доносились похабные шуточки и предложения станцевать стриптиз.  
— Второй наш претендент — Твик! — Рэнди сам себе зааплодировал, а в середину, нервно подергиваясь и что-то неодобрительно бормоча себе под нос, подошел Твик. Он выглядел не так мило, как Баттерс, но все-таки было в нем что-то такое невыразимо трогательное, отчего толпа недоуменно загудела, но спорить не стала. На Твике были зеленый топик и серая юбка с оборками.  
— Ну, и третий герой дня… — Рэнди прервался на полуслове, с подозрением разглядывая своего претендента. Желающий чудесно смотрелся в роли девушки, но что-то смущало Марша. Возможно, то, что он никак не мог вспомнить, кто же этот парнишка. Задумчиво почесав нос, Рэнди ткнул в выбранного кандидата пальцем.  
— Ты! Кто ты такой?! — а потом его осенило, еще до того, как он услышал ответ. — Венди! Подружка моего сына! Ты что тут делаешь?! Нашей смерти хочешь?! — Толпа яростно взревела, вторя возмущению в голосе Рэнди.  
— Нет, но я считаю, что тоже имею право принять участие в этом нелепом конкурсе! — Венди шагнула вперед, подбоченилась и злобно взглянула на толпу. — Подменять девушку парнем ничуть не лучше, чем девственницу женщиной, — на этих словах она споткнулась и даже немного покраснела.  
— Эй, Венди, — из шеренги вышел Стэн в ярко-красном платье и взял девушку под руку. — Оставь их, все равно не переубедишь. Зато у Кайла есть отличный план. Пойдем, нам понадобится твоя помощь.  
А Рэнди в этот момент успел о чем-то спросить двоих оставшихся участников. Видимо, вопрос был не самым приличным, потому что Твик тут же залился краской и его правый глаз начал подергиваться раза в два интенсивнее, чем раньше.  
— Такой стресс! Зачем вам это знать?! — он нервно теребил юбку и, кажется, уже оторвал пару оборочек.  
Баттерс в это время задумчиво смотрел в небо, пытаясь что-то вспомнить, а потом подошел к Рэнди, привстал на носочки и что-то шепотом спросил.  
— Нет, Баттерс, поцелуи не считаются, — Марш покачал головой, но по всему его виду было заметно, что он чем-то невероятно доволен.  
— Итак, Твик, признайся честно — ты девственник?! — Рэнди навис над несчастной жертвой и поднес микрофон как можно ближе к его рту.  
— Я… такой стресс! Я… нет, — вымученно пискнул Твик и съежился, пытаясь стать как можно незаметнее.  
Рэнди отшатнулся, пораженно глядя на него. На пару минут вокруг воцарилась мертвая тишина, а потом грянуло — заговорили все сразу, возмущаясь тем, как безответственно «этот Твик» отнесся к спасению Южного Парка.  
— На костер его! — крикнул кто-то в толпе, и, когда Твик уже был почти готов проваливаться сквозь землю, из шеренги выступил Крейг. Он был одет в желтое платье его матери и смотрелся из-за этого крайне нелепо. Крейг подошел к Твику, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и, взяв его под локоть, повел куда-то в сторону. Напоследок, пока вновь притихшая толпа еще не пришла в себя, он показал им средний палец. Если бы это был кто-то другой, возможно, жители Южного Парка действительно набросились на эту странную парочку, но с Такерами предпочитали не связываться — это грозило проблемами.  
Когда присутствующие немного отошли от шока и начали строить свои предположения, с кем Твик лишился невинности, и почему Крейг так странно на него смотрел, Рэнди громко постучал по микрофону, отвлекая всех от горячей новости.  
— Ну что ж, методом исключения у нас остаешься только ты, Леопольд Стотч! — Рэнди протянул руку и помог Баттерсу взобраться к нему.  
— Марджорин, — застенчиво шепнул Баттерс.  
— Что? — Рэнди недоуменно нахмурился.  
— Марджорин! Я бы хотела, чтобы вы называли меня Марджорин, а не Баттерс. Я все-таки девушка, для девушки имя Баттерс немного неприличное, вам так не кажется? — она смущенно хихикнула и опустила взгляд в пол.  
— Хорошо, Марджорин! Как скажешь! — Рэнди Марш взял девушку за руку и вскинул её вверх. — Жители Южного Парка, вот она! Вот наша спасительница! Благодарите её от всей души, ведь она — наш единственный шанс!  
Площадь потонула в аплодисментах, народ требовал качать Марджорин на руках. Народ хотел прикоснуться к своей надежде, поэтому они двинулись вперед и плотным кольцом окружили импровизированную сцену, а затем за ноги стащили Марджорин, передавая её из рук в руки почти что с благоговением. Никто и не подумал лезть ей под юбку или позволить себе хоть одно лишнее движение. Марджорин была непорочна и должна была такой и остаться. Хотя бы те два дня, что остались у них до возвращения дракона.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда прилетел дракон, большая часть жителей Южного парка попряталась по подвалам. Девственница девственницей, а о самосохранении думать приходится. Стивен Стотч заставил зареванную жену остаться дома. Да и сам решил не рисковать, а переждать пекло вместе с ней. В итоге на площади Марджорин в то утро стояла совершенно одна. На ней было то же самое платье, что и в день «выборов», а в руках был небольшой чемоданчик с запасным бельем. Не сказать, что она не боялась, но все-таки такая важная миссия, как спасение города, не позволяла расслабиться или подумать о собственной безопасности. Надо признать, девушкой Марджорин была достаточно смелой.  
Дракон появился неожиданно — его не было видно до тех пор, пока он не подлетел к окрестностям города. Он какое-то время парил в небе, словно красуясь в лучах восходящего солнца, блистал чешуей и вообще всеми способами привлекал к себе внимание. Марджорин восхищенно вздыхала, наблюдая за тем, кому положено было стать её судьбой.  
В этот раз, видимо, заметив девушку, дракон не стал поливать город огнем, он осторожно приземлился на краю площади и, опустив огромную голову, одним глазом взглянул на Марджорин.  
— Девственница, — прорычал он, окутав её облаком пепла. — Действительно девственница, — Марджорин показалось, что дракон чертыхнулся, хотя, возможно, он просто чихнул от обилия пепла в воздухе.  
Марджорин осторожно протянула руку вперед и коснулась носа дракона, ласково погладила его и нерешительно улыбнулась. Она вообще была очень миролюбивой девушкой, поэтому идея подружиться с драконом показалась ей очень привлекательной.  
Вот только в тот момент, когда между ними начал налаживаться контакт, на площадь, словно из ниоткуда, выскочили несколько человек. Они были одеты в длинные темные плащи с капюшонами, а в руках держали мечи и копья, у одного, кажется, на поясе даже висел пистолет. С громкими криками и улюлюканьем они кинулись к дракону, размахивая оружием. Надо заметить, реакция у дракона была отменная. Он тут же взмахнул хвостом, который был размером со школу, в которой когда-то училась Марджорин, и придавил одного из нападавших, размазав его по тротуару. Остальные в этот момент прорвались вперед. Двое зашли с боков, а один ринулся прямо к шее дракона, которую тот так удобно склонил сейчас, разглядывая предназначенную ему девственницу.  
— Умри, жирное чудовище! — Марджорин догадалась, что тот, кто оказался рядом с шеей дракона, был Кайлом Брофловски. Ситуация была слишком неожиданной, поэтому Марджорин не знала, как реагировать. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал, но сложившаяся ситуация явно подразумевала, что будут жертвы.  
Кайл замахнулся мечом, но дракон вовремя вскинул голову так, что меч прошел мимо и со всей силы врезался в асфальт. Дракон в этот момент задней лапой откинул одного нападающего к стене, да так, что тот, ударившись спиной, сполз на землю и, видимо, потерял сознание. В момент удара с него слетел плащ, и Марджорин опознала Венди.  
— Венди Тестабургер?! — приглушенно пискнула она как раз в тот момент, когда дракон передними лапами схватил последнего нападавшего, явно пытаясь оторвать ему голову. Марджорин и хотела бы что-то сделать, как-то помочь несчастному, но её словно парализовало от страха, поэтому она только жалобно что-то пискнула и почти свалилась в обморок.  
— Стэн, держись! — Кайл наконец вытащил меч из асфальта и вновь ринулся на дракона, с него слетел капюшон, и его рыжие волосы горели, словно пламя дракона. Марджорин прижала руки к груди, всем сердцем болея и за ребят и за дракона одновременно.  
А Кайл в это время подскочил и полоснул мечом дракона по передней лапе, заставляя того выпустить Стэна, из-за чего тот, рухнув с двухметровой высоты вниз, явно потерял сознание. Нападавшие терпели поражение, но, как ни странно, Кайл не сдавался. Он схватился за пистолет, который висел у него на бедре, и сделал два выстрела — прямо в голову дракона. Видимо, какая-то из пуль все-таки задела того, потому что он взвыл, как мощная сирена, схватился лапами то ли за щеку, то ли за ухо — Марджорин не очень разбиралась в строении рептилий. А потом дракон схватил Кайла за шиворот и встряхнул, заставляя выронить все оружие, после чего аккуратно поднес к морде и утробно зарычал. Даже Марджорин, стоявшая внизу, почувствовала жар от его дыхания, а Кайл забился в воздухе, пытаясь отстраниться и хоть немного снизить температуру.  
Дракон, будто с любопытством, оглядел Кайла с головы до ног — почти так же, как Марджорин до этого. А потом аккуратно поставил обратно на землю. Не укусил, не ранил, просто поставил подальше от валяющегося на земле оружия и снова фыркнул.  
Они еще какое-то время смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно ведя безмолвный диалог, а потом дракон, не глядя, схватил Марджорин, которая так и не выпустила из рук свой чемоданчик с вещами, и резко взмыл вверх. На этот раз он не плевался огнем, не поднимал страшный ветер, а просто неторопливо полетел в сторону холмов. Марджорин тряслась от страха — она очень боялась высоты и переживала за тех, кто остался на площади. В итоге она решила, что безопаснее закрыть глаза — возможно, если она не увидит под собой стремительно пролетающие дома, ей будет поспокойнее. Кажется, это сработало, и путь показался не особо долгим, потому что солнце за это время успело только полностью появиться из-за горизонта.  
Дракон очень аккуратно приземлился на плато, перебирая задними лапами, и только после полной остановки поставил на землю Марджорин. Та открыла глаза и оглядела представшую перед ней пещеру — туда почти не попадало солнце, поэтому внутри было ужасно темно, и какой-то ужасный запах бил прямо в нос, вызывая тошноту.  
— Проходи, — Марджорин показалось, что дракон усмехнулся, но скорее всего это была просто игра её воображения.  
— Но у вас тут так грязно! — Она попыталась задержаться на входе, но мощный толчок лапой в спину помог ей преодолеть застенчивость. Когда Марджорин оказалась внутри, тошнотворный запах окутал её с головой, и только невероятная выдержка и сила духа помогли ей сохранить достоинство.   
Марджорин прошла немного дальше, надеясь, что это хотя бы немного поможет ей привыкнуть к обстановке, но тут что-то склизкое и явно когда-то живое вдруг коснулось её правой лодыжки, и тогда Марджорин не выдержала — она завизжала, бросила чемодан на пол и закрыла голову руками. Ей совсем не хотелось провести в этом месте всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если эта жизнь будет короткой.  
— Заткнись! — рявкнул дракон, и его рык разнесся по всей пещере, заставляя камни дрожать. Марджорин завизжала громче и визжала бы еще долго, если бы дракон прицельным ударом лапы не отправил её в нокаут.  
— Ох уж эти женщины, — внезапно дракон исчез, а на его месте появился Картман. Утерев рукавом лицо, испачканное в саже, он склонился над Марджорин, разглядывая её со всех сторон.  
— Так и знал, что они как-нибудь выкрутятся! Ну что ж, Марджорин, настало время для самого интересного. Теперь я буду развлекаться с тобой, а мой прекрасный рыцарь пока пусть собирает свою команду.


	3. Chapter 3

Марджорин проснулась в кромешной тьме и даже не сразу осознала, что действительно открыла глаза — разницы никакой не было. Рядом лежало что-то теплое и мягкое, поэтому Марджорин перевернулась на другой бок и, уткнувшись лбом в самую мягкую часть, попыталась уснуть снова.  
А потом она вспомнила — и выборы, и дракона, прилетевшего забрать её навсегда, и Кайла с компанией, которые попытались сразить дракона. И самым последним в цепочке воспоминаний оказался момент, когда что-то коснулось её ноги. Марджорин помнила, что потеряла тогда над собой контроль, и ей было очень стыдно вспоминать произошедшее.  
Когда понемногу в памяти восстановились события прошедшего дня, Марджорин задалась вопросом — что же такое большое и мягкое лежало рядом с ней? Это не было похоже на дракона — тот был холодным и твердым, но и на предполагаемые останки оно тоже не походило, так как никакого ужасного запаха не издавало. Марджорин заворочалась, пытаясь принять более удобную позу и хотя бы на ощупь опознать неизвестное.  
Подергав руками, Марджорин осознала, что они связаны. Причем связаны слишком туго, за спиной — пальцы уже онемели, и при движении их начало больно покалывать. От неожиданности Марджорин тихонечко захныкала, и то, что она уже почти стала считать своей подушкой, недовольно зашевелилось.  
— Проснулась? — хриплый голос явно принадлежал дракону. Осталось выяснить, какая именно часть драконьего тела могла быть столь приятна на ощупь.  
— Да, кажется, — спросонья Марджорин и сама немного охрипла, да еще неудобная поза — с заведенными за спину руками. Хотелось вытянуться и положить ладошку под щеку, но это явно было неосуществимой мечтой, поэтому она просто повертелась и немного недовольно заметила: — Ты мог бы меня не связывать, я все равно не стала бы убегать. От этого ведь зависит столько жизней!  
— Ну да, ну да. Только связал я тебя не поэтому. — Дракон зашуршал чем-то и вдруг будто раздался в размерах: Марджорин всем телом почувствовала, как то, что лежало под ее головой, вдруг увеличилось и затвердело. Воздуха стало явно меньше, да и жар, который исходил из пасти дракона при каждом вздохе, вернулся.  
— Я связал тебя, чтобы ты осознала, насколько безвыходно твое положение. Это не курорт, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты страдала. Так же, как страдал твой город, только в сотни раз сильнее, ведь теперь ты осталась совершенно одна.  
Марджорин задрожала, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное драконом. Ей казалось, что она сможет убедить дракона оставить деревню в покое, успокоить его, но получалось совсем не так, как она задумала. Дракон был злым и явно не собирался договариваться, а жители деревни бросили еще там, в городе. Единственная надежда была на Стэна, Кайла, Кенни и Венди — те могли придумать что-нибудь, что помогло бы выбраться из этой ужасной ситуации.  
— А еще, моя дорогая девственная жертва, я очень надеюсь, что в городе это так просто не оставят, потому что этой четверке неймется с тех самых пор, как я здесь поселился. И мне нравится их упорство, поэтому давай вместе надеяться, что рано или поздно они возникнут на пороге моей пещеры. Тогда, возможно, придет конец твоим страданиям.  
Марджорин всхлипнула, но на этот раз ей удалось сдержать слезы, она только пару раз шмыгнула носом и с головой ушла в размышления — ей до сих пор не давал покоя один вопрос: что именно дракону было от нее нужно, почему его интересовали именно девственницы и каким образом он несколько минут назад изменил свою форму.

***  
А в это время в городе на главной площади вновь собралась толпа. Только на этот раз толпу возглавлял не Рэнди Марш, а его сын Стэн со своим другом Кайлом. Они стояли молча, держа в руках огромный плакат с надписью «Мы заслужили право быть свободными». Они явно затеяли митинг.  
— Завтра на рассвете мы выступаем! — Кайл заговорил как никогда громко. Он крепко держал правую руку на рукояти меча и внимательно оглядывал толпу. — Если кто-нибудь захочет, вы можете записаться к нам у Венди Тестабургер: она будет ждать вас у себя дома — по неосторожности она сломала себе руку. Ничего серьезного, но из дома ей не выйти. В поход она с нами не пойдет, мы не можем позволить себе такой риск, но зато она поможет нам со связью, снаряжением и планированием. Сразу говорю — мы идем не на прогулку, мы идем сражаться с драконом! Мы не хотим, чтобы это чудовище снова прилетело к нам. А ведь это вполне возможно! Это ненасытный дракон, он никогда не удовлетворится тем, что есть. Я верю в вас, я знаю, что есть те, кому не понравилось то, что мы были вынуждены отдать ему Баттерса. И один только бог знает, что там сейчас происходит с нашим Баттерсом. Ведь вполне вероятно, что его уже нет в живых, а мы спокойно живем дальше. Я считаю, что так не может больше продолжаться. Мы должны убить дракона! — Кайл взмахнул плакатом и обвел толпу настолько суровым взглядом, что никто даже не подумал возражать, даже если и хотел.  
Кайл отошел в сторону к Стэну и, наклонившись поближе, прошептал:  
— Мне кажется, парочка желающих у нас точно будет. Интересно, а если их соберется слишком много, как мы пойдем? Нам надо быть незаметными!  
Стэн задумчиво оглядел толпу и пожал плечами:  
— Слушай, чувак, я не думаю, что нас будет много. Венди точно никуда не пойдет, а остальные... — он выразительно оглядел собравшихся, которые поздравляли друг друга, обнимались и вообще явно не выглядели расстроенными, огорченными или недовольными. Казалось, речь Кайла их нисколько не впечатлила.  
Парни постояли еще какое-то время, прислушиваясь к разговорам толпы, но, не заметив никого, кто загорелся бы идеей выступить против дракона, решили, что им пора уходить собираться.  
Кайл чертыхнулся, сокрушаясь по поводу неразумности жителей Южного Парка. Они со Стэном медленно пошли вокруг толпы, чтобы не привлекать теперь уже ненужное внимание, и не заметили, как два силуэта, словно тени, последовали за ними.


	4. Chapter 4

Дракон все-таки смилостивился и разрезал веревку на руках Марджорин. Она смогла отползти в угол кровати и сжалась там в маленький комочек, испуганно поглядывая по сторонам, хотя это все равно ничего не давало — вокруг все еще царила кромешная тьма. Было страшно, отчаяние захлестнуло с головой, и способность трезво мыслить покинула Марджорин, поэтому она вздрагивала от каждого шороха и все никак не могла перестать плакать.  
Когда накал эмоций уже почти достиг своего апогея, дракон вдруг начал плеваться огнем, и Марджорин завизжала. Ей казалось, что этот звук заглушает даже рев дракона, но на самом деле она еле слышно скулила — видимо, на большее не хватало сил. Очнулась она, когда все уже несколько минут, как стихло, и дракон осторожно потрогал её лапой.  
— Эй, открой глаза, — казалось, он не приказывал, а просил. Почти как человек. И это заставило Марджорин взять себя в руки. Она приоткрыла сначала один глаз, потом второй и осторожно огляделась — в пещере стало немного светлее — по углам пещеры горели костры. Марджорин не хотела думать, из чего именно они были сложены, поэтому перевела взгляд обратно на дракона. Он сидел в самом центре пещеры, свободно помещаясь во весь свой немаленький рост, и лениво помахивал хвостом. Отсветы от костров очень красиво играли на его шкуре, заставляя её светиться, словно драгоценный металл. Марджорин даже приоткрыла рот от восхищения, совершенно забыв о всех тех ужасах, что этот самый дракон пообещал ей.  
— Ну и чего ты уставилась? — волшебство момента тут же рассыпалось в прах, и Марджорин снова задрожала. Но она была воспитанной девушкой, поэтому нашла в себе силы выдавить из себя приветствие:  
— Доброе утро, уважаемый дракон. У нас вчера не было возможности познакомиться, но мне хотелось бы узнать вас поближе. Меня зовут Марджорин, а вас? — Она даже попыталась встать с кровати, но ноги от страха не желали её слушаться, поэтому пришлось ограничиться просто кивком.  
— Какое интересное имя. Необычное для Южного Парка, — дракон почесал свое брюхо — немаленькое, надо заметить, брюхо — и склонил голову на бок. — Ты можешь называть меня Эрик, Марджорин. Этим, пожалуй, ограничимся — большего тебе знать не следует.  
Дракон окинул пещеру взглядом и поморщился.  
— Знаешь, у меня есть для тебя задание на сегодня. Приведи эту пещеру в божеский вид, чтобы здесь было чисто и уютно, и тогда, возможно, я не сделаю тебе больно, — он будто задумался на пару секунд, а потом добавил: — Сегодня.

***  
Кенни и Венди ждали Стэна с Кайлом в доме Тестабургеров, Венди читала книгу «Как организовать восстание», а Кенни смотрел по телевизору музыкальный канал, по которому показывали знойных полураздетых девушек, во всяком случае, их там было явно больше, чем на любом другом канале в дневное время суток. Как ни странно, Венди не была сильно против, и, когда Стэн с Кайлом вошли в комнату, Стэну показалось, будто она отнюдь не читает, а поверх книги завороженно разглядывает происходящее на экране.  
— Мы вернулись, но, кажется, с плохими новостями, — Кайл, погруженный в свои мысли, не обратил внимания на странное поведение Венди. — Все настолько увлечены «удачным» исходом, что и думать не хотят о том, что это чудовище может вернуться. Им кажется, что они откупились от него навсегда.  
Как только он заговорил, Венди тут же переключила все свое внимание на него. Что ни говори, а когда дело касалось восстановления справедливости, она могла даже не есть и не спать сутками, так что телевизор явно не стал непреодолимым препятствием.  
— Тогда вам придется идти втроем, — Венди с сожалением посмотрела на свою руку. — В таком виде я вам буду только мешать, — она тяжело вздохнула и с надеждой взглянула на Стэна: вдруг у того появилась какая-нибудь невероятная идея, которая могла бы их всех спасти. А он и правда что-то придумал, судя по внезапно озарившемуся лицу.  
— Слушайте, мне когда-то дядя Джимбо рассказывал, что глубоко в лесной чаще, недалеко от их сторожки, живут двое странных парней. Вроде как один из них то ли колдун, то ли демон. Может, если мы обратимся к ним за помощью, они не оставят нас? Может, этот колдун знает, как победить дракона! — под конец он даже подпрыгнул со стула и оживленно забегал по комнате.  
— Точно! Стэн, ты просто гений! — Венди с силой ударила здоровой рукой по своей коленке и восхищенно уставилась на Стэна. — Если вы их найдете, наши шансы на победу увеличатся!  
Кенни, услышавший про победу, наконец отвлекся от телевизора и прислушался к их разговору. Он не был пессимистом, но то, с какой легкостью в предыдущий раз дракон с ними разделался, казалось ему не особо обнадеживающим фактом. Но, услышав про колдуна, он оживился — возможно, у них и правда появилась надежда.  
Выходить в путь они решили на рассвете следующего дня — стоило хотя бы сутки подождать, вдруг у кого-то из жителей Южного Парка заиграла бы совесть, а может, даже проснулся бы геройский дух.  
Они собрали припасы, распихали их по рюкзакам, Стэн притащил из дома карту дяди Джимбо, на которой крестиком было отмечено расположение сторожки. Им предстоял неблизкий путь, поэтому приготовиться стоило со всей тщательностью. Кайл точил мечи, которые они заказали на eBay еще в тот раз, когда на город напал Ктулху. Кенни чистил пистолет, осторожно выставив руки перед собой и стараясь как можно реже поворачивать дуло к себе. Стэн с Венди пунктиром отмечали на карте наиболее удобный маршрут. По пути они должны были перейти вброд реку, но на всякий случай Венди показала им обходной путь — вдруг река разлилась слишком широко, и они не смогут так просто преодолеть её.  
— Вот, кажется, и все, — Кайл отложил оружие в сторону, забрал у Кенни пистолет и засунул его в кобуру. — На дворе полночь, а к нам так никто и не пришел, можно было и не ждать.  
— Да ладно тебе, чувак, все будет хорошо! У нас же теперь есть этот колдун. Я в лепешку расшибусь, но заполучу его в наш маленький отряд! — Стэн ободряюще похлопал Кайла по плечу и растянулся на кровати рядом с Венди.  
Кенни попытался что-то сказать по поводу неэтичности упоминания расшибания в лепешку, но его, кажется, никто не услышал.  
Они решили переночевать у Венди, чтобы утром никого не пришлось ждать, поэтому расстелили в её комнате спальники, а Стэн осторожно устроился вместе с самой Венди на её кровати. Возможно, это была их последняя ночь вместе.


	5. Chapter 5

Уборка в пещере затянулась — пару раз Марджорин выбегала наружу, и её тошнило, потому что весь пол внутри был завален остатками разделанных животных и людей. Казалось, Эрик частенько притаскивал добычу домой не ради пропитания, а просто чтобы поразвлечься — как иначе объяснить гниющие куски мяса и куски, из которых можно было сложить целые тела. Приходилось убирать все это голыми руками, потому что никаких перчаток, а тем более чистящих средств у дракона не было и быть, конечно же, не могло. Но Марджорин понимала, что это не худшее, что могло с ней случиться, — утренний случай сильно напугал её. Хорошо еще, что Эрик, убедившись, что Марджорин приступила к работе, покинул пещеру. Он ничего не объяснил, но она догадалась, что он полетел на охоту.  
— What, what, in the butt, — задумчиво напевала она, таща к выходу человеческую ногу. К вечеру впечатления смазались, и трупный запах перестал казаться таким отвратительным. Тем более что большую часть останков она уже вынесла.  
Когда солнце скрылось за горизонтом, а в пещере остались только мелкие кости, которые можно было только вымести метелкой, Марджорин присела на кровать в дальнем конце помещения и достала из своего чемоданчика влажные салфетки. Она тщательно вытерла руки, ноги и, выкинув испачканные салфетки в импровизированную мусорку из черепа какого-то огромного животного, достала расческу и принялась расчесывать волосы. Монотонное занятие умиротворяло, и на её лице появилась улыбка — не радостная, но спокойная, выдержка вновь вернулась к Марджорин.  
Когда она уже хотела ложиться спать, думая, что Эрик, видимо, улетел на целые сутки, перед входом раздалось громкое хлопанье драконьих крыльев. Несмотря на свои внушительные размеры, Эрик двигался невероятно грациозно — Марджорин в который раз не могла оторвать от него взгляд, даже несмотря на то что в зубах он держал убитую антилопу. Осторожно внеся тушу в пещеру, Эрик выплюнул её к ногам Марджорин и огляделся. Его нос зашевелился, смешно морщась, так что Марджорин даже хихикнула — настолько необычно смотрелся дракон, принюхивающийся, словно пес.  
— Ты прибралась, — он довольно зажмурился и улегся на пол, укрывшись крыльями, словно одеялом. — Мне нравится, так что ты заслужила кусок моей добычи, — он склонился над антилопой и тоненькой струйкой выпустил изо рта огонь. В пещере стало жарко, и Марджорин даже закрыла лицо руками — ей показалось, что огонь лижет её нежную кожу.  
— Не дергайся, лучше проверь, достаточно ли зажарилось мясо, — только когда Эрик заговорил, Марджорин догадалась отнять руки от лица и взглянуть вниз. Туша, до того неприглядно валявшаяся на полу, теперь напоминала огромный пожаренный шашлык. И Марджорин рискнула протянуть руку — от мяса исходил жар, и поэтому она коснулась его самыми кончиками пальцев, и только убедившись, что оно не вспыхнет от прикосновения, рискнула ухватить кусок и попыталась оторвать его. Но, видимо, кожа антилопы была слишком жесткой, потому что Марджорин удалось только скребнуть по ней ногтями, испачкав пальцы в золе.  
По пещере разнесся утробный рёв, и Марджорин испуганно дернулась назад, вжимаясь в стену. Только спустя минуту она поняла, что дракон смеялся. Он откинул голову назад, демонстрируя свою длинную шею, и, приоткрыв рот, сотрясался от хохота.  
— Вы, люди, такие уморительные! — отдышавшись, пробормотал он и, вытянув лапу, одним когтем состриг довольно внушительный кусок мяса. Во всяком случае, Марджорин могла бы поклясться, что он был размером с половину курицы. Аккуратно перехватив кусок двумя руками, Марджорин поднесла его ко рту и принюхалась — пахло очень аппетитно, а по рукам стекал сок, к тому же она уже, наверное, пару дней ничего не ела. Поэтому вгрызлась в мясо зубами и, обалдев от невероятного вкуса, принялась жадно кусать его, забывая пережевывать куски и жмурясь от удовольствия.  
— Это награда для тебя за уборку, Марджорин, — казалось, дракон промурлыкал её имя, но Марджорин даже не заметила этого, наслаждаясь едой. Она уже почти умяла весь кусок, когда дракон приблизил свою голову и раздвоенным языком лизнул её пальцы, все еще держащие мясо. — Я даже не знаю, кто из вас вкуснее, — он довольно прикрыл глаза, продолжая слизывать сок с её рук.

***  
Трое друзей решили идти в путь пешком, потому что им предстояло пересечь лес, реку и даже, возможно, забраться в горы, а ни одна машина не выдержала бы таких испытаний. Они встали на рассвете, выпили кофе, и Стэн на прощание крепко поцеловал Венди. Они минут пять стояли в обнимку на пороге, она все никак не могла решиться выпустить его из объятий.  
— Береги себя, Стэн, — не переставая, шептала ему на ухо. — Вернись живым, обязательно! — и звучало это так убедительно, что сложно было даже представить, что это может оказаться ему не по силам.  
Когда они наконец отошли друг от друга, на глазах у Венди были слезы. Она зло смахнула их рукой и уставилась на Кенни и Кайла.  
— Вы отвечаете за него! — Они вытянулись по струнке и шутливо отдали честь.  
— Да, сэр! Вернем в целости и сохранности, — и голос Кайла звучал немного убедительнее, чем голос Кенни, но на это никто не обратил внимания.  
— Если кто-то все-таки придет, нарисуй ему карту и отправь следом — нам не помешает любая помощь, — Кайл проверял свой рюкзак на предмет забытых вещей.  
— Да, конечно, — Венди сделала какую-то пометку в своем телефоне, а потом, взглянув на часы, шагнула назад к двери. — Все, парни, вам пора. Не стоит больше задерживаться, — она не сводила взгляд со Стэна.  
— Пока, Венди, — дружно произнесли все втроем и, развернувшись, двинулись вниз по улице. На какой-то миг могло показаться, будто Венди захотела кинуться следом за ними, но это впечатление быстро прошло — она резко отвернулась и вбежала в дом, с силой захлопнув за собой дверь.  
— Как думаешь, с ней все будет в порядке, она не кинется за нами следом? — Стэн обеспокоенно оглядывался назад. Кенни показалось, что, будь его воля, он бы предпочел остаться дома — это беспокоило, но у них были проблемы и поважнее.  
— Не, чувак, она же у тебя сознательная, глупости вытворять не станет! — Кайл похлопал друга по плечу. — А теперь нам надо разобраться с картой, которую вы нам начертили, а то если мы заблудимся, то рискуем не только не одолеть дракона, но и вовсе сгинуть в каком-нибудь болоте.  
Кенни что-то неодобрительно промычал — он отошел немного в сторону и достал пачку сигарет, его друзья не особо любили табачный дым, зато ему самому сигареты могли заменить даже еду. Еда сигареты не могла, а вот наоборот — запросто.  
Наверное, именно потому что он отошел в сторону и не слушал разговор Стэна с Кайлом, Кенни заметил, будто за ними кто-то следит. Он пару раз оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Немного успокоившись, он затянулся дымом и решил, что даже если их кто-то и преследует, то за время дороги выдаст себя — им предстояло идти без малого пять дней, а за такой срок невозможно было хотя бы раз да не ошибиться.  
С этой мыслью Кенни вернулся к друзьям и с удовольствием присоединился к разговору — парни решили обсудить, кто из участников «Драконьего конкурса» показался им наиболее привлекательным. Стэн утверждал, что самой замечательной была Венди, Кайл настаивал, что Стэн тоже выглядел неплохо, а вот Крейг смотрелся просто нелепо, а Кенни мечтательно вспоминал Баттерса — в роли Марджорин тот уже пару лет как выступал одной из главных эротических фантазий Маккормика.


	6. Chapter 6

Марджорин выронила из рук кусок мяса, но Эрик успел подхватить его языком и тут же проглотил, довольно сощурившись. Он обычно не тратил силы на поджарку мяса, и только сейчас понял, как много упускал в жизни. Марджорин же замерла с вытянутыми руками, представив, что с такой же легкостью этот дракон мог бы заглотить и ее саму. Идея была странной, потому что если бы дракон хотел ее съесть, то сделал бы это еще на площади, но огромные зубы, раздвоенный язык и пасть, в которую поместилась целая антилопа, буквально кричали о том, что она вполне может стать обедом, если не будет соблюдать обычные правила безопасности.  
— Скажите, Эрик, — Марджорин сложила руки на коленях и задумчиво уставилась на морду дракона, — а как так получилось, что вы оказались в наших краях? Я никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы здесь водились драконы.  
Эрик потянулся, лениво покусывая тушу, лежащую прямо перед его мордой, и невнятно пробурчал что-то о миграции и поисках нового дома. Марджорин не решилась еще раз тревожить его вопросами, она, словно загипнотизированная, наблюдала за тем, как клыки впиваются в мясо и разрывают мышцы и сухожилия. Надо заметить, что мясо действительно хорошо пропеклось — не было крови, да и от костей оно отделялось с легкостью.  
Повисло неловкое молчание, и Марджорин не знала, куда себя деть, ей казалось, что Эрик не спускает с нее глаз, вот только в этом взгляде читался тот же голод, с каким он смотрел на мясо. Да и этот инцидент — как он облизывал ей руки. Марджорин залилась румянцем, настолько неприличной и смущающей в воспоминаниях предстала эта сцена. Не было похоже, что он собирался ее съесть.  
— Ты насытилась? — Эрик положил переднюю лапу на мясо и пододвинул его к себе. Он все еще не сводил взгляд с Марджорин, поэтому та смогла только кивнуть — у нее так и не получилось выдавить из себя ни звука с того неловкого вопроса.  
— Хорошо, тогда я доедаю, — он раскрыл пасть и закинул остатки огромной туши прямо в глотку, сглотнул и плотоядно облизнулся, даже заурчав от удовольствия. — Ну что ж, я поел, а теперь мы можем приступить к самому интересному.  
Дракон потянулся всем телом, будто кошка, выгнул спину и присел напротив Марджорин. Он протянул переднюю лапу и подцепил бант на её платье, выдирая его с корнем. Затем второй, третий, пока платье не превратилось в лохмотья, открывая тело Марджорин в самых интересных местах.  
— Какое у тебя интересное строение для девушки, — дракон склонился и обвел языком один из сосков. — Я бы даже сказал, что ты больше похож на особь мужского пола, — одна из лап забралась под остатки юбки и, царапая когтями, сжала бедро.  
— Я, — пискнула Марджорин, натягивая юбку до колен и пытаясь избежать нежданных прикосновений. — Я просто такая, я же девственница!  
Дракон клонился ниже, касаясь носом её уха, и глубоко вдохнул, принюхиваясь.  
— Девственница, я чувствую это. Но, впрочем, ты сама согласилась на это, не так ли? А теперь распусти свои волосы, Марджорин. Я хочу посмотреть, правда они у тебя такие длинные, или мне кажется.  
Марджорин неловко попыталась развязать бант одной рукой, другой все еще прикрываясь от всепроникающего взгляда дракона.  
— Давай, воспользуйся обеими руками, дорогая, — дракон перешел на интимный шепот, но даже так это было больше похоже на рык, будто он переставал себя контролировать и в любую секунду был готов сорваться.  
Когда волосы свободно упали на плечи Марджорин, Эрик выпустил из носа струю дыма и переступил с лапы на лапу.  
— Вот так-то лучше. А теперь завяжи себе глаза, да покрепче, чтобы действительно ничего не видеть, — он царапнул лапой по её лодыжке, заставляя Марджорин поджать ногу под себя.  
— Но я… я… — Эрик резко дернулся вперед, отчего Марджорин вскрикнула и суетливо прикрыла глаза лентой, которую только что сняла с волос, завязала на узел и, дрожа, выпрямилась.  
Дракон расслабленно качнулся назад и удовлетворенно оглядел представшую перед ним картину. Теперь Марджорин выглядела ужасно соблазнительно — раскрасневшаяся, растрепанная, в порванном платье и с завязанными глазами. Дракон прерывисто вздохнул и вдруг с еле слышным хлопком исчез, а на его месте вновь возник Картман.  
— Я, конечно, рассчитывал не на тебя, Баттерс, но и так тоже сойдет.

***  
Как ни странно, первые два дня пути оказались довольно легкими. И место для сна находилось довольно быстро, и звери из леса их не трогали. Только раз или два парни замечали неподалеку чьи-то тени да слышали шорохи по ночам, но на этом все и заканчивалось. Никаких приключений, никаких неприятностей.  
А на третий день началось. Как из рога изобилия, будто кто-то наконец-то отвернул кран, и все, что избегало их в первые два дня, внезапно обрушилось на несчастные головы путешественников.  
Сначала испортилась погода: началась гроза, ливень хлестал как из ведра, а ветер, казалось, вот-вот поднимет всех троих в воздух и унесет в страну Оз.  
Когда природа окончательно разбушевалась, Кайл предложил разбить палатку — все равно дальнейший путь в таких условиях не представлялся возможным. Благо палатка была водонепроницаемой, крепкой и ветроустойчивой. К тому же, они помещались туда все втроем и оставалось место еще для пары-тройки человек. Они с трудом, под порывами ветра, несколько раз роняя колышки и ставя их не туда, все-таки смогли поставить палатку и, скинув одежду на входе, забрались внутрь. Тут же закутались в спальники, зажгли фонарики и расселись по кругу, ошалело глядя в потолок — ткань прогибалась под напором воды и ветра. Кенни выдохнул и полушутливым тоном предположил:  
— Наверное, это колдун с заклинаниями балуется, — и хихикнул, его нервный смех подхватил Стэн, а следом и Кайл не сдержался. Они повалились на землю, катаясь по полу и хохоча в голос.  
Истерику остановил легкий шорох у входа в палатку. Все трое замерли, а Кайл сразу же схватился за пистолет. Он кивнул Кенни, и тот ползком подобрался к тому месту, откуда они услышали шум. Это мог быть дикий зверь или даже сам колдун — друзья подобрались уже очень близко к сторожке дяди Джимбо. Кайл взвел курок, а Кенни резко дернул молнию на входе вверх, раздвигая ткань в стороны.  
У входа, согнувшись пополам, стоял Крейг. На Крейге был дождевик, но ноги явно промокли насквозь. Кайл осторожно опустил пистолет и вернул предохранитель на место.  
— Пиздец ты нас напугал, — Кенни разрядил обстановку и упал на землю. — Что встал-то, заходи!  
Крейг хмыкнул, показал Кенни средний палец и попытался пройти внутрь, но Кайл вдруг громко шикнул на него.  
— Сначала сними с себя все мокрое, нечего нам тут сырость разводить! — Крейг качнулся назад и быстро стащил с себя почти всю одежду.  
— Вот, держи полотенце, — Стэн порылся в вещах и достал сухое белье. — Тебя Венди за нами отправила? Вовремя ты нас нашел! — его перебил Кенни, который уже вновь застегнул замок и, обернув свое полотенце вокруг бедер, уселся на свободное место.  
— Он за нами еще с первого дня следит, сталкер недоделанный. Ты почему сразу не присоединился? Или брезгуешь нашим обществом? — Кенни напоминал нахохлившегося воробья, весь мокрый и встопорщенный, к тому же по какой-то причине явно настроенный против Такера.  
— Тебе-то какое дело. Хотел побыть в одиночестве, — это была самая длинная фраза, которую Стэн с Кайлом когда-либо слышали от Крейга, поэтому они восхищенно уставились на Кенни. Но когда Стэн попытался встрять в их разговор, Кайл мягко потянул его за руку на себя, словно предостерегая. У Кайла вообще была хорошо развита интуиция — он прямо кожей чувствовал, что между этими двумя что-то есть. Что-то, словно электрическая искра проскочило в воздухе, когда Крейг возник у них на пороге. И к тому же Кайл слышал, как прерывисто вздохнул Такер, когда Кенни как-то непривычно изящно прополз мимо.  
— Только не говори, что ты теперь с нами пойдешь, — Кенни отвернулся к стенке и недовольно поморщился. Стэн удивленно окинул его взглядом, но как раз в этот момент Кайл сильнее сжал его руку в своей, и поэтому он промолчал, хотя любопытство буквально съедало его.  
— Нет, еще чего. Пережду этот ужас снаружи и пойду своей дорогой. Нахрен вы мне не сдались, — Крейг отвернулся, но продолжил краем глаза скользить по телу Кенни. Со стороны казалось, будто он видит сквозь одежду, и от этого Кайл чувствовал себя неуютно, хотя казалось, что Крейг вообще их со Стэном не замечает или считает элементами интерьера. А Кенни, как специально, изогнулся весь под этим прожигающим взглядом, потянулся, демонстрируя тело, и вытянул ноги, почти касаясь пальцами колен Такера.  
И если эти двое сидели с абсолютно невозмутимыми лицами, то Кайл, покраснев, подумал, что надо было захватить две палатки, как они и собирались в самом начале.  
Он похлопал Стэна по плечу и шепотом предложил ложиться спать, сославшись на невероятную усталость. Когда они сообщили о своем намерении пойти на боковую, Кенни с Крейгом только отползли к противоположной стенке, но на Стэна с Кайлом даже не посмотрели.  
— У них, наверное, какие-то общие дела, — Кайл шепнул Стэну на ухо и закрылся в своем спальнике. — Я завтра разбужу тебя пораньше, так что ложись давай.  
Кенни сидел и разглядывал полуголого Крейга, будто тот задолжал ему, по меньшей мере, тысячу баксов. Но казалось, на Такера его взгляд абсолютно не действовал — Крейг сидел ровно, укрывшись спальником, и почти не шевелился. Возможно, он даже дышал через раз. Они просидели так около часа, пока Кенни не убедился, что его друзья действительно уснули.  
А потом атмосфера вокруг них резко изменилась, Кенни плавно качнулся вперед, перетек на колени и прижался грудью к Крейгу:  
— Ты знаешь, что когда ты возбужден, у тебя глаза становятся почти черными? — он вымурлыкивал слова прямо в ухо Крейга, касаясь губами его мочки и заставляя всегда невозмутимого Такера мелко подрагивать.  
— Мне казалось, мы договорились не вспоминать о том случайном инциденте, — Крейг уперся рукой в плечо Кенни, но будто не хотел оттолкнуть, а наоборот, мечтал притянуть как можно ближе, и от этих противоречивых чувств он сильнее впивался пальцами в его плечо.  
— О да, я и не вспоминал. Пока ты не потащился за нами, шумя, словно медведь, только что вышедший из зимней спячки. Сначала, конечно, я даже не подумал на тебя, но ни одно животное в этом лесу больше не носит такую идиотскую синюю шапку.  
Кенни почти удалось уложить Крейга на землю, но тот, вдруг зло сощурившись, рванулся в сторону и перекатился, подминая Кенни под себя.  
— Что бы ты там себе ни думал, я пошел не за тобой, а ради Твика. И хотя я ненавижу все эти приключения, я не хочу, чтобы ему снова пришлось попадать в подобную ситуацию. Гребаный дракон! — Крейг выматерился и сильно куснул Кенни за плечо, так, что тот выгнулся дугой и едва не заорал в голос.  
— Хорошо, как скажешь, — он схватился рукой за укушенное место и оттолкнул Такера. — Можно было не кусаться, я просто хотел немного расслабиться перед всей этой, — он помахал рукой в воздухе, — ну, ты понимаешь — схваткой или что там случится. А ты так удачно попался. Но хорошо-хорошо, я тебя понял. Больше никаких приставаний.  
И Кенни не был бы собой, если бы, выбравшись из-под Крейга, на прощание не мазнул его губами по щеке.  
— Если вдруг тоже захочешь сбросить напряжение, ты знаешь, где меня найти.


	7. Chapter 7

Марджорин очень старательно исполнила приказ дракона и завязала себе глаза так, что вокруг снова наступила кромешная тьма, как в тот момент, когда она только попала в пещеру. Это всколыхнуло гнетущие воспоминания, да и вообще обстановка вокруг мало напоминала обычный вечер дома.   
Зато у Марджорин обострился слух, и она услышала легкий хлопок, после которого незримое, но ощущаемое присутствие дракона исчезло — словно его аура вдруг уменьшилась раз в сто. Переживая эти ощущения, Марджорин не услышала последнюю реплику, зато почувствовала, когда к ней кто-то подошел и погладил по щеке. Ласково так погладил, нежно, будто бы с любовью. И она растаяла, потянулась за этим прикосновением, желая продлить ощущение спокойствия.  
Тем неожиданней оказался удар, резкая пощечина, обжегшая щеку. Зато до Марджорин наконец дошло, что касался её совсем не дракон, а человек. Ладонь же была человеческая. От внезапной догадки она совершенно неосознанно схватилась за ленту, намереваясь стащить её с глаз и посмотреть, кто же стоит перед ней, но еще одна, более хлесткая и болезненная пощечина остановила её. Марджорин откинулась назад, растянувшись на кровати, и приоткрыла рот в немом крике.  
— Даже не думай, это очень плохая идея, — Картман схватил с пола веревку, которой утром связывал своей пленнице руки, и довольно резво обмотал тонкие запястья, привязал руки к спинке кровати и замер, наслаждаясь собственной безграничной властью.  
— Кто вы? Эрик? — Марджорин забилась, пытаясь вырваться, еще не совсем понимая, что именно происходит, но Картман положил руку ей на живот, вдавливая в кровать и заставляя замереть.  
— Да, это я. И лежи спокойно, а то ноги мне придется тоже связать, — словно демонстрируя серьезность своих намерений, Картман провел рукой вниз, цепляясь пальцами за бедренную косточку, а потом за коленку. Обхватил пальцами лодыжку и сжал её так сильно, что Марджорин пискнула и попыталась отдернуть ногу.  
— Нет, лежи тихо и не шевелись, а то будет гораздо, гораздо больнее!  
Эти слова подействовали, и Марджорин замерла, не решаясь даже вдохнуть излишне глубоко. Картман довольно ухмыльнулся и, склонившись, поцеловал косточку на лодыжке, обвел ее языком и тут же прикусил, больно защемляя кожу и оставляя ярко-бордовый след. Марджорин даже не шевельнулась, только сжала сильнее кулаки и громко сглотнула. Довольный, Картман отошел от кровати, чтобы скинуть с себя одежду. Он достал из кармана куртки маленькую бутылочку с лавандовым маслом — единственным, которое не раздражало его тонкий драконий нюх.  
Все это время он не переставал наблюдать за Марджорин — та лежала, словно каменное изваяние, и только еле вздымающаяся грудная клетка намекала на то, что она все еще жива.  
Вернувшись к кровати, первым делом Картман схватился за подол платья — оно было продрано во многих местах, но рвать его окончательно Эрик не хотел — ему нравилось именно то, что Марджорин была полуобнажена — почти, но не совсем.  
Если бы ситуация не была такой ответственной, если бы не надо было соблюдать тысячи условностей, Картман бы с огромным удовольствием просмаковал момент, насладился страхом Марджорин от и до. Но ему надо было успеть до полуночи, поэтому все игры он отложил на потом. Вылив на руку масло, Картман уронил пару капель на кожу Марджорин, виднеющуюся в прорехах платья. Он дернул её ноги в стороны и забрался на кровать между ними. Надо признаться, Эрик очень нервничал, все-таки первый раз с девственницей, да еще и когда столько всего на кону — он сам весь подрагивал и был очень благодарен Марджорин за то, что та сохраняла спокойствие и не дергалась. Если бы еще и её пришлось удерживать, он вполне мог не справиться, нарушить какой-то ритуал и потерять все.  
Размазав масло по бедрам девушки, Картман откинулся назад и из-под матраса достал нож, который спрятал там еще утром — на всякий случай, для подстраховки. Он осторожно резанул лезвием по своему запястью и позволил нескольким каплям крови упасть на грудь Марджорин, впитаться в ткань странным, одному ему понятным узором, а затем дотянулся до её запястья и оставил на нем точно такой же след, облизнулся, давя в самом зародыше желание вцепиться зубами в ранку, разорвать её, растянуть, искупаться в крови своей жертвы.  
— Вот так, тише, Марджорин, тише, — он совместил порезы так, чтобы их кровь смешалась, подождал, давая своему телу время впитать кровь девственницы… или девственника — большой роли в ритуале наследования это не играло.  
Картман почувствовал, как неведомая до того сила разлилась по венам, как каждая клеточка его тела вспыхнула, насыщаясь чистотой. Правду говорили старые драконы — нет ничего чудеснее ритуала инициации. Того самого, когда ты принимаешь наследие предков и воссоединяешься со своей внутренней сущностью. Картман прижался к Марджорин так крепко, что казалось, хотел срастись с ней в единый организм, принять её всю в себя. А потом скользнул по смазанной маслом коже и одним движением вошел в неё, чувствуя, с какой неохотой девственные мышцы раздвигаются под его напором. Он зашипел сквозь крепко стиснутые зубы, схватился за плечи Марджорин, сминая когда-то зеленое платье, и замер, придавленный обилием и разнообразием нахлынувших чувств.  
Пару минут он слышал только, как бешено колотится его собственное сердце, и только когда уже немного обрел способность двигаться, он различил на заднем плане низкий гул, открыв глаза и взглянув в лицо Марджорин, он увидел, что у той из-под повязки по щекам катятся слезы. Постепенно до него дошло, что низкий гул был на самом деле не гулом, это Марджорин глухо подвывала, не смея ни сдвинуться с места, не расплакаться в голос.  
— Все уже почти закончилось, — горячо зашептал он ей на ухо, почувствовав внезапный приступ сочувствия. — Расслабься только немного, а то я ведь даже пошевелиться не могу.  
Марджорин и правда настолько сильно сжимала его своими мышцами, что это скорее походило на пытку. И Картман, осознав, что словами он от неё ничего не добьется, сунул руку между их телами, задрал платье и, приспустив белье, обхватил её член рукой. Он никогда раньше не дрочил кому-то другому, поэтому движения выходили немного неловкими, пару раз он просто соскальзывал, но в итоге у него получилось добиться желаемого результата, и Марджорин немного расслабилась, перестала беззвучно плакать и даже пару раз толкнулась ему в руку. Они двигались несинхронно, Картман слишком торопился, но в итоге оба кончили почти одновременно. Картман не нашел в себе силы сдвинуться или хотя бы откатиться в сторону, да так и замер, все еще до предела погруженный в Марджорин.  
— Баттерс, из тебя и правда вышла неплохая девственница, — Эрик уселся в изножье кровати и довольно потянулся. Он прошел обряд инициации и теперь по праву мог зваться настоящим драконом, что безусловно внушало ему просто невероятную уверенность в собственных силах, а следовательно поднимало настроение до заоблачных высот.  
— Откуда вы знаете мое… точнее, его имя?! — Марджорин вскинулась на кровати, забыв про веревки, но тут же упала обратно.  
— Ой, не дури, будто ты меня не узнал! — и Картман сдернул с неё ленту, позволяя взглянуть на себя.  
***  
К утру дождь почти кончился, все еще продолжая понемногу накрапывать, но теперь хотя бы можно было идти без опаски утонуть в ближайшей луже. Когда Кайл проснулся, Крейга в палатке уже не было, видимо, он ушел еще на рассвете.  
Кайл достал из рюкзака хлеб, колбасу и пару бутылок с водой, быстро сделал десяток бутербродов и, разложив их на салфетке, разбудил друзей. Стэн, еще е открыв глаза, тут же принялся за завтрак. А вот Кенни внимательно оглядел палатку и только тогда, как-то разочарованно потянувшись, переполз поближе к еде.  
— Крейг при тебе ушел? — бросил он излишне равнодушно, что не укрылось от внимания Кайла.  
— Нет, когда я проснулся, его уже не было. Должно быть, как только дождь стих, он тут же свалил, — в палатке повисла тишина, прерываемая иногда чавканьем — за ночь все ужасно проголодались.  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, Стэн достал карту и начал её сосредоточенно изучать.  
— Кажется, мы совсем близко к сторожке, судя по свидетельству дяди Джимбо, где-то здесь они и наткнулись тогда на того колдуна. Надо порыскать по окрестностям. Но я бы не стал разделяться, все-таки, мы еще не знаем, на чьей он стороне, — отложив карту в сторону, Стэн взглянул на Кайла, будто ждал одобрения.  
— Да, но и палатку я бы не стал убирать — учитывая погоду, она может нам понадобиться в любую минуту, а снова собирать её в таких адских условиях смерти подобно.  
Парни нервно хихикнули, припомнив вчерашнее приключение.  
— Я думаю, что вы с Кенни пойдете на разведку, а я пока посижу здесь, покараулю наши вещи и подумаю, как нам незаметно подобраться к пещере дракона. Примерный план местности у меня есть, осталось продумать стратегию.  
Стэн с Кенни согласно кивнули и, похватав чистую одежду, принялись одеваться, пока Кайл собирал салфетки. Он взял один из рюкзаков, вытряхнул из него все, что там находилось, и запихнул в него пару бутылок с водой, четыре бутерброда и два фонарика.  
— Вот, это вам с собой, — Кайл протянул друзьям рюкзак, дождался, пока те окончательно соберутся, и только тогда сунул Стэну пистолет. — Возьми на всякий случай, мало ли что!  
Стэн не очень любил огнестрельное оружие, он вообще предпочитал решать вопросы мирным путем, но в данной ситуации их подстерегала опасность на каждом шагу, поэтому он стал отказываться от разумной предосторожности, только уточнил на всякий случай:  
— А как же ты? Мы-то вдвоем пойдем, а ты тут, получается, остаешься один, совершенно беззащитный, — Кайл на это ответил настолько выразительным взглядом, что Стэн чуть собственный язык не проглотил от смущения.  
— Чувак, ну не держи меня за девчонку! У меня остаются ваши мечи, а я любым оружием владею лучше, чем вы двое вместе взятые! Не зря же я так долго ходил на тренировки.  
Пока Стэн с Кайлом решали вопросы безопасности, Кенни уже успел выбраться из палатки и внимательно оглядел окрестности в надежде заметить неподалеку Крейга, но того как след простыл, да и на шорохи в такую погоду не следовало серьезно полагаться.  
— Твою мать, вот надо же уметь так настроение портить! — Кенни со злостью пнул стоящее рядом дерево и сплюнул на землю. Это заметил как раз выбирающийся из палатки Стэн.  
— Эй, чувак, все в порядке? — он выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным, и Кенни стало даже неловко за свое поведение.  
— Да, все нормально, не переживай!  
Следом за Стэном из палатки высунул нос Кайл, сощурился от слишком яркого света и, махнув рукой, пожелал друзьям удачных поисков.  
— Да куда же мы денемся! — Кенни усмехнулся и, подхватив рюкзак с запасами, первым пошел в сторону тропинки, ведущей куда-то вглубь леса. Стэн пошел за ним, он держал в руках карту и компас — на всякий случай, чтобы уж точно не заблудиться.  
Они отошли не так уж далеко от палатки, когда дорогу им перегородило настоящее чудовище.  
— Да это же ЧелМедведоСвин! — Стэн подпрыгнул и выхватил из-за пояса пистолет. — Честное слово, самый настоящий ЧелМедведоСвин! Эл Гора мне в дедушки, я думал, этот мутант вымышленный!  
ЧелМедведоСвин вымышленным не казался, он вполне натурально рычал, хрюкал и рвал на себе мех, явно демонстрируя парням собственное моральное превосходство.  
— Твою мать, Стэн, стреляй в него, а то он поубивает нас нахрен! — Кенни отскочил в сторону с тропы и попытался укрыться за деревом, сердце у него забилось в ускоренном режиме — оно всегда так делало, когда смерть оказывалась поблизости. Стэн тормозил, дрожащими пальцами никак не мог снять пистолет с предохранителя, а ЧелМедведоСвин наступал, он был уже в каких-то пяти-десяти шагах от ребят.  
И Кенни не выдержал, выскочил на тропу перед Стэном как раз в тот момент, когда ЧелМедведоСвин бросился вперед. Голова Кенни оказалась в пасти чудовища за секунду до того, как в воздухе прогремел выстрел. Кенни в последнюю секунду своей жизни успел увидеть между деревьев Крейга и счастливо улыбнулся. Такер, хоть и был порядочной скотиной, но на него всегда можно было положиться.  
ЧелМедведоСвин сжал челюсти в предсмертной агонии, с отвратительным треском сминая голову Кенни.  
— Он убил Кенни, — всхлипнул Стэн, так и не справившись с пистолетом.  
— Сволочь, — мрачно бросил Крейг, подходя к нему сзади. — Что поделаешь, в таком опасном приключении без жертв бы не обошлось.  
Стэн опустился на колени рядом с Кенни и забрал у него рюкзак, только после этого решившись обернуться на Крейга.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил он, поднимаясь с колен.  
— Не за что, только больше не тяни резину, стреляй сразу.  
Стэн согласно кивнул и, закинув рюкзак за плечо, переступил через два трупа, застывшие посреди дороги в ужасающей позе — смятая голова одного в простреленной насквозь голове другого.  
— А куда ты ушел с утра пораньше? — решил поинтересоваться Стэн, пока они осторожно пробирались сквозь малинник.  
— Хотел разведать обстановку и добыть немного припасов, — Такер явно не был настроен на дружескую беседу.  
— Так у нас есть припасы, мы специально взяли побольше, чтобы если к нам присоединится кто-то еще, не остаться в дороге без еды и воды.  
— Молодцы, — нет, Крейг действительно предпочитал помолчать.  
Тропинка петляла между деревьев, то выходя на небольшие полянки. Стэн каждые десять минут сверялся с картой — они с Крейгом обошли уже достаточно большой участок, но пока так никого и не встретили. А Стэн шел и размышлял, что бы он стал делать, не окажись с ними Крейга. Должно быть, стал бы очередной жертвой ужасного монстра. Пожалуй, куда более страшного, чем дракон, с которым они собирались сразиться — дракон был известен многим, а вот ЧелМедведоСвин до сих пор умудрялся оставаться неизвестной величиной.   
Ориентируясь по карте, парни почти кругом обошли сторожку дяди Джимбо и Стэн уже почти отчаялся, готовый поверить, что старый охотник просто-напросто разыграл его, когда они вышли на большую поляну, посреди которой стоял молодой человек в довольно странной одежде. У него были очень светлые волосы, ярко-голубые глаза и одухотворенный взгляд.  
— Здравствуйте, господа, Дэмиен попросил меня встретить вас. Должно быть, вы очень важные гости! — молодой человек кивнул и приглашающе махнул рукой куда-то себе за спину.  
— А ты кто такой? — Крейг отличался просто феноменальной способностью настраивать людей против себя.  
— Я Филип, но друзья зовут меня Пип. Думаю, вы тоже можете так называть меня.  
— Француз, что ли? — Крейг презрительно поморщился и двинулся в указанном направлении, а Стэн, покачав головой, решил немного исправить ситуацию:  
— Извините, пожалуйста, моего друга, уважаемый. Он крайне невоспитанный товарищ, но зато верный друг.  
— Ничего, мне многие здесь говорят, что я француз. Хотя, если вы обратите внимание на мой акцент, то поймете, что я самый настоящий англичанин и к французам имею крайне непрямое отношение.  
— Я учту, и еще раз извините. Не подскажите, кстати, кто такой Дэмиен и откуда он знал о том, что мы придем? — Стэн нахмурился и схватил Крейга за руку. Ему показалось, что парень перед ними отнюдь не так прост, каким хочет казаться.  
— Все просто. Дэмиен — мой хороший приятель, а о вашем прибытии нас предупредил ваш друг. Кажется, его зовут Кенни Маккормик, — Пип лучезарно улыбнулся и, повернувшись к новоприбывшим спиной, направился в лес. — Тут недалеко, просто мы с Дэмиеном не любим привлекать к себе внимание. Надеюсь, вы нас поймете.  
Стэн с Крейгом переглянулись и пожали плечами — вроде бы слова Пипа звучали убедительно.  
— Кенни, скотина, взял и нашел это убежище раньше нас с тобой. Хорошо, хоть цел остался, а то ведь могло бы и не повезти с хозяевами, — Крейг хмурился всю дорогу.  
То, что они увидели, превосходило все ожидания. Огромный замок возвышался над лесом, и Стэн не сразу понял, почему они не увидели его еще на той поляне, где остался Кайл.  
— Должно быть, игра света или как-то так, — Стэн попытался вспомнить хоть что-нибудь из физики, подходящее по ситуации, но все мысли словно смыло из головы. Величественный замок явно был настоящим произведением искусства.  
— Проходите, Стэн, Крейг. Ваш друг сидит с Дэменом в главном зале. Думаю, вам тоже следует пройти туда.  
Стэн огляделся — в окружающей обстановке их новый знакомый уже не смотрелся так дико, как в лесу. С другой стороны, в лесу, в котором водилтся ЧелМедведоСвин, любое другое живое существо также смотрелось бы нелепо.  
Пип открыл двери в главный зал и пригласил гостей пройти внутрь.  
— Привет, чуваки! А я уже тут! — за столом сидели Кенни и его новый знакомый — молодой парень весь в черном и с абсолютно равнодушным выражением лица. Стэн догадался, что это и был тот самый Дэмиен.


	8. Chapter 8

Сказать, что Марджорин удивилась, значило не сказать ничего. По правде говоря, сначала она и вовсе не поняла, что происходит и где она находится. Глаза были заплаканы, и окружающая обстановка выглядела размытой, разве что прямо перед ней явно стоял не дракон, а человек, но это Марджорин поняла и так.  
— Пожалуйста, Эрик, развяжите мне руки, — просьба получилась очень жалобной из-за заплаканного голоса, но она сработала, потому что веревка с рук исчезла, и Марджорин смогла сесть на кровати, морщась от боли и натягивая порванное платье на коленки. Она протерла глаза кулачками и вновь взглянула на человека перед собой.  
— Эрик?! — на этот раз ничто в голосе не указывало на жалобу, наоборот, возмущение буквально сочилось из каждой буквы произнесенного имени.  
— О, так ты только сейчас понял. Ну, поздравляю, Баттерс, теперь ты женщина, — Картман противно хихикнул над своей шуткой, потом еще раз, и вдруг сложился пополам, заливаясь хохотом. — Женщина, это ж надо!  
У Баттерса на какое-то время пропал дар речи, он не знал, возмущаться или плакать, а может, и то и другое вместе.  
— Ты… ты… ты очень плохой мальчик, Эрик!  
— О, да, я очень плохой мальчик. Но так уж вышло, что мне довелось обратиться в дракона, а это позволяет творить такие вещи, о которых раньше я бы даже и не подумал. Повезло тебе, а?  
— Обратиться? — Баттерс быстро приходил в себя — все-таки, больно ему делали постоянно, к тому же Картман ведь не его обесчестил, а Марджорин, так что с этим можно было подождать.  
— Да, ты знаешь, после того, как моя мать решила покинуть Южный Парк вместе с тем мужиком, мы какое-то время путешествовали. Она говорила, что у них медовый месяц, но я с самого начала догадывался, что что-то было нечисто и все уговаривал её вернуться. Пару раз я даже сбегал от них, но меня каждый раз находили и возвращали «в лоно семьи», — на этих словах Картман сморщился, будто укусил лимон, но продолжил. — Это был самый ужасный месяц в моей жизни, но я его пережил и был достойно вознагражден. Тот мужик оказался драконом, и маму он похитил, чтобы провести свой ритуал. В жизни драконов вообще существует очень много ритуалов. Мы с тобой прошли через самый важный — инициацию. Гордись собой, Баттерс, наконец-то ты сделал что-то полезное в жизни, за что тебя будут помнить потомки!  
— Да я и так… — но договорить ему Картман не дал, он вообще редко слушал кого-то, кроме себя самого.  
— И вот, представь — он приводит нас в свой особняк, а надо заметить, что у драконов очень редко бывает мало денег, тут уже все как по инструкции. И ночью, когда я безмятежно спал в своей комнате, он мою маму и задействовал в своем обряде. Только он не такой добрый, как я, ему все-таки лет побольше будет, поэтому маму он убил. Сначала и меня хотел, но я, признаться, очень обиделся на него за маму и он сам чуть не стал моей жертвой. Но мы смогли договориться. Он передал мне часть своих сил, выдал несколько книг для молодых драконов, посоветовал, к кому можно обратиться в случае необходимости. А главным его условием было то, что он больше никогда меня не увидит. Не долго думая, я согласился — мне тоже не особо хотелось видеть этого ублюдка в своей жизни. Да ну и хрен с ним, он еще поплатится, — Картман шмыгнул носом, и Баттерсу на секунду показалось, что тот вот-вот расплачется, но не тут-то было.  
— В Южный Парк я прилетел уже в виде дракона, надо признаться, это ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие — полет, когда паришь над землей, люди похожи на муравьев — суетливо разбегаются, прячутся. Все, как я люблю. Ну, и мне очень нужна была девственница. Или девственник — тут разница небольшая, а учитывая, что в городе не осталось ни одной девственницы женского пола, — Картман на несколько секунд замолчал, будто припоминая что-то, — да, неудобно тогда с Ктулху получилось, видимо, я его призвал, когда у него начался брачный период. Но ничего, зато повеселились.  
— Так это ты! — но Баттерсу снова не дали высказаться, Картман присел на кровать, видимо, устав стоять, и притянул Баттерса за лодыжку поближе. Он задумчиво принялся поглаживать его по бедру и продолжил свой рассказ.  
— Если честно, я надеялся, что выберут Кайла. Евреев вообще всегда сдают первыми. О, вот тогда я бы отыгрался! — Баттерс испуганно вздрогнул, потому что Картман скомкал в руке подол его платья, пытаясь оторвать кусок, а в глазах его снова появился тот плотоядный огонь. — Но не сложилось. Ничего, Кайл и сам ко мне придет, а мы с тобой неплохо развлеклись. Как написано в одной из моих книг для начинающих драконов — «Жертв много не бывает. Стремитесь к большему!».  
Баттерс не знал, что на это ответить — было очевидно, что власть ударила в голову Карману и вышибла последние мозги, но как с этим бороться, было непонятно, поэтому пока что пришлось оставить, как есть. Все-таки, может Картман хоть тут говорил правду, и Кайл с друзьями действительно придут за ним и спасут. Надежда была слабой, но, как говорится, она умирает последней.  
***  
— Так вы говорите, дракон? — Дэмиен откинулся на спинку своего кресла, которое почему-то очень напоминало трон. — У меня есть один проверенный способ, как его можно укротить, но вы уверены, что готовы принять на себя такую ответственность? Дракона нельзя убить, его можно только подчинить, но тогда он останется с вами на всю оставшуюся жизнь. В своем человеческом облике, разумеется. Хотя, при желании, укротитель всегда может позволить своему дракону менять форму.  
— Что?! — у Стэна глаза полезли на лоб. — Так дракон на самом деле — человек?! — его удивлению не было предела.  
— Да, конечно. На воле они предпочитают сохранять свой звериный облик, но для маскировки могут достаточно продолжительное время притворяться обычными людьми.  
Стэн с Кенни переглянулись, подумав о том, что Кайл вряд ли согласится держать дома живого дракона, но все-таки, пожав плечами, кивнули.  
— Да, я думаю, да. У нас просто нет другого выбора, иначе он рано или поздно уничтожит нашу деревню, — Стэн не хотел даже думать о том, как будет это все объяснять Кайлу.  
— Хорошо, тогда слушайте, — Дэмиен тяжело вздохнул и взял за руку Пипа, прижался к его ладони щекой, явно погрузившись в размышления. — Среди вас троих я не вижу того, кто мог бы справиться с этой задачей, но чувствую — по запаху чувствую, что у вас есть еще один друг, которому придется отдуваться за всех. Чистокровный еврей, почитающий своих предков и прошедший обряд Брит мила, — на этих словах Кенни не сдержался и глупо хихикнул, но Дэмиен смерил его таким уничижающим взглядом, что тот сразу заткнулся.  
— Я ведь не ошибся, среди вас есть такой? — по голосу ни один из парней ни за что бы не сказал, что Дэмиен сомневается, но на всякий случай все дружно закивали, а Стэн в отчаянии приложил руку к лицу.  
— При встрече с драконом ему надо будет иметь при себе оружие. Любое заколдованное оружие. Я могу предложить вам что-то из своего, или если у вас есть что-то с собой, вы можете передать его мне, и я прочту над ним пару заклинаний, — Стэн стиснул в кармане куртки пистолет. — Да, огнестрельное тоже подойдет, — Дэмиен не смотрел на Стэна, но того не покидало ощущение, что с него не сводят взгляд ни на секунду.  
— Вот, — Стэн не выдержал и положил на стол пистолет Кайла. — Это его любимый, мне бы хотелось вернуть ему его в целости и сохранности.  
— Да, конечно, — Дэмиен отпустил руку Пипа, и тот обоше стол, взял пистолет и застенчиво улыбнулся Стэну.  
— Не волнуйтесь, Дэмиен действительно хочет помочь вам, — он вернулся к креслу и передал оружие в руки Дэмиена. Тот склонился, почти касаясь носом стола, и зашептал что-то так тихо, что даже сидевший рядом Крейг не смог разобрать ни слова.  
— Что он там делает? — шепотом поинтересовался Стэн, но Пип приложил палец к губам и покачал головой, так, что Стэну даже стало немного стыдно, и он замолк.  
Они просидели так всего пять минут, но казалось, что прошла вечность. Когда Дэмиен закончил, пистолет на пару секунд вспыхнул ярко-красным и тут же потух. Пип достал из кармана своего пиджака перчатки и, аккуратно надев их, взял со стола пистолет. Он поднес его Стэну, словно самую величайшую драгоценность.  
— Будьте осторожны, никто не должен коснуться его голыми руками раньше вашего друга, иначе действие заклятия спадет, — Дэмиен вдруг лукаво ухмыльнулся и, обняв Пипа за талию, усадил его к себе на колени. — А теперь перейдем к самому интересному. Когда ваш друг ранит дракона из этого пистолета, то дракон обратится в человека ровно на две минуты. За это время ваш друг должен будет поцеловать дракона, тогда он вступит в свои права, и дракон полностью подчинится.  
— Что?! — Стэн вскочил со стула, чуть не уронив пистолет на пол. — Поцеловать?! Но зачем?!  
— Таков обычай, это стандартная процедура для многих обрядов. Поцелуй, как обмен генетическим материалом, скрепление сделок или пробуждение принцесс. Поцелуй — мощная магия, не недооценивайте её! А теперь вам пора, — Дэмиен прижал Пипа к себе поближе и поцеловал его за ухом, — я думаю, вы сами найдете дорогу обратно.  
Стэн стянул с себя куртку и, завернув в неё пистолет, запихал в рюкзак.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — Крейг коротко кивнул и без дальнейших разговоров направился к выходу.  
— Да не за что, всегда рад помочь старым друзьям, — Дэмиен подмигнул Кенни и вновь сосредоточил все свое внимание на Пипе, целуя его шею, покусывая, и явно не собираясь на этом останавливаться.  
Стэн с подозрением перевел взгляд с Кенни на Дэмиена и обратно, но все-таки позволил другу взять себя под руку и увести следом за Крейгом.  
— Ты мне лучше скажи, как мы Кайлу об этом расскажем? — Стэн плелся по лесу следом за друзьями, полный печальных раздумий.  
— Чувак, Кайл жопу порвет, лишь бы принести в мир добро и справедливость, а ты волнуешься о каком-то поцелуе?! Не парься, все будет, — Кенни, счастливо улыбаясь, летел впереди на всех парах. Стэн с Крейгом еле поспевали за ним.  
— Слушай, Кенни, а откуда ты знаешь этого Дэмиена? И как ты там так быстро оказался?! — Стэн вдруг вспомнил о том, что беспокоило его. — Когда это вы успели подружиться?  
Кенни вдруг встал, как вкопанный, и Крейг с размаху врезался ему в спину  
— Эй, аккуратнее, не один тут! — Крейг по привычке показал средний палец спине Кенни, но тот так и не шелохнулся.  
— Понимаешь, — тихо начал он, — это очень долгая история. Мы встречались пару раз, когда я был…в отъезде.  
— Ты еще и ездил куда-то? Да ладно! — Стэн рассмеялся, по старой доброй привычке подтрунивая над бедностью друга.  
Дорога обратно заняла намного меньше времени. Погода улучшилась, и когда они вышли на поляну, то застали Кайла за приготовлением полноценного ужина. Он развел костер и на палочках жарил сосиски.  
— О, вы вернулись! Ну наконец-то! А я придумал, как нам подобраться к этому монстру! Присаживайтесь, сейчас расскажу, — он протянул каждому по палочке, и наконец заметил, что друзья были немного подавлены. — Что с вами? Что-то плохое случилось?  
— Нет, чувак, все здорово. Мы нашли этого Дэмиена, и он даже помог нам — рассказал, как справиться с драконом…  
— Ну, и что там?! Не томи, рассказывай! — Кайл просиял от радости, и даже, кажется, сильнее порыжел.  
— Дело в том, что дракон — он не просто дракон, а наполовину человек. И чтобы его победить, необходим ты и только ты. Без тебя мы все окажемся в полной заднице!  
— Что? — Кайл недоверчиво оглядел друзей, явно предполагая, что те его разыгрывают.  
— Серьезно, как сказал этот Дэмиен, нам нужен чистокровный еврей, почитающий предков и прошедший обряд Брит мила. Ты знаешь еще таких? Я вот нет, так что думаю, он говорил о тебе, — Стэн раскрыл рюкзак и вытащил куртку, в которую был завернут пистолет. — Вот, держи, — он протянул оружие Кайлу и тут же отдернул руки, как только тот взялся за рукоятку.  
— Мой пистолет? Почему ты так странно его хранишь? — Кайл повертел пистолет перед глазами, словно ища какой-то подвох, но ничего обычного не случилось, во всяком случае, Стэн ничего такого не заметил.  
— Ты должен будешь выстрелить из него в дракона — Дэмиен специально заколдовал именно этот пистолет, потому что он принадлежит тебе. И как только ты в него выстрелишь, дракон станет человеком. Самым обычным, но все еще бессмертным. Убить его вообще невозможно, зато ты можешь приручить его, чтобы он всю оставшуюся жизнь принадлежал тебе.  
— Но мне не нужен дракон! Я не хочу, — Кайл осекся, увидев серьезные взгляды парней. Те не шутили, не разыгрывали его. Они и сами не особо радовались представшей перспективе, но, как и сказал Стэн, другого выбора не было. — Хорошо, и что я должен сделать, чтобы приручить монстра? — Кайл был готов ко всему, кроме того, что сказал Стэн.  
— Поцеловать его, ты должен будешь поцеловать дракона в обличии человека, и тогда тот безраздельно будет принадлежать тебе.  
— Твою мать! — Кайл вцепился в свои рыжие кудри и замер, пытаясь осмыслить информации. — Честное слово, чуваки, твою мать!


	9. Chapter 9

Ребята подобрались к пещере в предрассветных сумерках, они с самого начала договорились, что лучше всего выманить дракона из пещеры — в тесноте мог случайно пострадать Баттерс.  
Кайл подкрался ближе всех, и залег прямо на плато, сбоку от входа, а Кенни, Стэн и Крейг ждали поодаль — их главной задачей было прикрыть Кайла в случае, если он не сможет попасть в дракона сразу. Кенни попросил друзей оставить Баттерса на него, а те и не стали возражать, занятые своими делами.  
Час тянулся за часом, солнце уже наполовину показалось из-за горизонта, когда из пещеры послышались шорохи и хриплые ругательства. Кайл напрягся, потому что ему показался знакомым голос, но он не смог вспомнить, где и когда его слышал.  
А потом наружу показалась голова дракона, и следом все туловище разом. Кайл успел позабыть, каким огромным был дракон, и у него засосало под ложечкой. Как вообще можно было думать о сражении с этим гигантом? На что они рассчитывали! Кайл застонал от отчаяния, и дракон его услышал. Навострил уши и повернул массивную голову на звук, довольно сощурив глаза.  
— О, Ка-айл, пришел, наконец. Долго же ты собирался!  
Кайл, поняв, что прятаться бесполезно, вскочил на ноги и наставил на дракона пистолет.  
— Сдохни, — зашипел он и выстрелил, но дракон успел увернуться от пули и тут же дернулся обратно, аккуратно схватил Кайла поперек груди зубами и взмыл в воздух. Ни Кенни, ни Стэн, ни даже Крейг не успели даже глазом дернуть, как эти двое исчезли из виду. Кенни, недолго думая, тут же кинулся в пещеру.  
Картман улетел недалеко, просто спустился вниз, к подножию горы, и тут же выпустил Кайла, который к тому времени уже из всех сил колотил его ногами и руками по носу.  
— Да что ты творишь! Мне же тоже может быть больно! — Картман потер нос лапой и сердито глянул на Кайла.  
— Вот и хорошо!  
Выстрел прогремел неожиданно. Крейг свесился с плато, наблюдая за происходящим внизу, но увидел только клубы дыма, постепенно тающие в воздухе.  
— Что? — у Кайла отвисла челюсть. Он смотрел на Картмана вытаращенными глазами и не мог даже пошевелиться, не то, что выполнить задуманное.   
— Привет, Ка-айл. И что это у тебя за игрушка такая? Вызывает довольно неприятные ощущения, — Картман встал с земли и отряхнул с себя сажу. — Кто тебе её дал? Отдай лучше мне, — он требовательно протянул руку и попытался сам отобрать пистолет, но тут Кайл опомнился. Он завел руку за спину и кинулся к Картману, зажмурив глаза. Попрощавшись с жизнью и, в особенности со своей гордостью, он впечатался в мощную грудь Картмана и прижался губами к его губам. Не сказать, что это был самый феерический поцелуй в жизни обоих, или хотя бы самый приятный — они с отвратительным хрустом столкнулись зубами, но Картман почувствовал, как по его телу разливается истома, как магия, которая до того бурлила и пыталась вырваться наружу, успокоилась, затаилась где-то в глубине, свернувшись клубочком. И от этого спокойствия Картман завелся, застонал прямо в губы Кайла и, прижав его к себе своими огромными ручищами, повалил на землю, больно ударяясь о камни.  
— Твою мать, что это?! — Кайл пытался перебороть собственное тело, ему показалось, что из Картмана в него вливается чудовищная сила, но это было приятное ощущение — власть и надежность.  
То, что происходило между ними, было похоже на секс. На жаркий, крышесносный, одуряющий секс. Картман попытался залезть Кайлу под одежду, но кончил раньше, чем успел коснуться его кожи. Кончил, содрогаясь, но не разрывая странного поцелуя, не в силах оторваться даже на секунду, чтобы вдохнуть. Кайл под ним закричал, но поцелуй заглушил его, и Картман все-таки успел сдернуть с него брюки и обхватить его член рукой. Это казалось очень важным — прикоснуться так откровенно, настолько тесно.  
Одержимость схлынула, только когда Кайл смог снова дышать. Они лежали на камнях, не расцепляя рук.  
— Они убью тебя, если узнают, — тихо пробормотал Кайл. И хотя несколько минут назад подобная идея казалась ему прекрасной, сейчас это причиняло только боль. Было такое ощущение, будто часть Картмана поселилась в нем самом. — Разорвут тебя на части, не дадут жить спокойно. И я на этот раз не смогу тебя спасти.  
Картман лежал молча, ему не хотелось говорить и уж тем более не хотелось думать о том, что будет после. Глупые людишки совершенно не интересовали его теперь, когда рядом с ним находился его повелитель.  
— Я могу унести нас так далеко, как только захочешь, — задумчиво пробормотал он первое, что пришло в голову. — Хоть на край земли, хоть за край, — добавил нараспев.  
— А как же мои родители, друзья? — странным было уже то, что он не отверг сразу идею, предложенную Картманом, но связь, установившаяся между ними с помощью магии оказалась в невообразимое количество раз сильнее, чем ненависть, которую они взращивали в себе все эти годы.  
— Пошлешь им весточку.  
Крейг продолжал разглядывать происходящее внизу, не отходя от края плато. Ни Кайла, ни дракона не было видно где-то около получаса, а может и дольше. Стэн уже даже собрался спускаться вниз, но в этот момент из леса появилась огромная тень, дракон на бреющем полете заскользил над самыми макушками деревьев. На его спине сидел Кайл, как он там держался и почему не падал оставалось загадкой, но когда он обернулся и взмахнул рукой, Стэн чуть сам не прыгнул вниз.  
— Эй, чувак, ты чего! — Крейг еле успел остановить его, схватив за пояс брюк и дернув обратно.  
— Но он же похитил Кайла!  
— Нет, это похоже на что угодно, но не на похищение! — Крейг покачал головой и задумчиво посмотрел им вслед. — И все же, где-то я слышал этот голос.


	10. Chapter 10

Обратно они возвращались гораздо дольше, Кенни большую часть времени нес Баттерса на себе, не давая тому напрягаться.  
— Девочкам положено отдыхать, — шутливо подначивал он, и шлепал Баттерса по заднице.  
— Марджорин — девочка, а не я! — Баттерс качал головой, поражаясь, как Кенни не понимает простых вещей.  
В пещере между ними состоялся интересный разговор. Баттерс рассказал Кенни, что дракона звали Эрик, но умолчал фамилию. И не отвечал, когда его спрашивали, кто же этот человек, в которого обращался дракон. А когда они рассказали, что дракон унес Кайла, тот как-то странно улыбнулся и пробормотал что-то про то, что этого можно было ожидать.  
В город они вернулись уставшие, грязные и сразу отправились по домам, только Баттерс замялся на окраине — он все еще помнил, с какой легкостью родители отдали его дракону. И если тогда это казалось не таким страшным, потому что у Баттерса и в мыслях не было, что именно может с ним там случиться, то теперь он хорошо понимал, что родители не могли рассчитывать на легкую судьбу для своего мальчика. В конце концов, дракон мог просто сожрать Баттерса прямо на площади, как обычно бывало в других города, которые терроризировали драконы.  
Кенни приобнял Баттерса за талию и, помахав друзьям, чтобы те не останавливались, зашептал ему на ухо:  
— Если ты не хочешь идти домой, не иди — никто тебя не заставит. Лично я был бы только за. Знаешь, Марджорин, мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты пошла со мной. У меня небольшая комната и довольно шумная семья, но я собираюсь от них съехать в ближайшее время. Пойдешь со мной? — у Кенни было очень горячее дыхание, сильные руки и невероятно обаятельная улыбка. Баттерс нервно затеребил низ футболки, которую ему одолжил Стэн, и покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— Я… мне было бы приятно, — он взглянул исподлобья на Кенни и, осознав, что тот не прикалывался, и в предложении не было никакого подвоха, чуть не расплакался. — Возьми меня, — тихонько шепнул он наконец.  
— Как скажешь, крошка, но только после того, как мы оба примем ванну, — и Кенни расхохотался, когда Баттерс ткнул его локтем в бок.  
— Что ты такое говоришь! — возмущенно зашипел он, тут же преображаясь и напоминая Кенни профессора Хаоса.  
Казалось, семья Кенни даже не заметила долгого отсутствия сына, и Кенни с Баттерсом удалось проскользнуть наверх незамеченными. Они забежали в его комнату — бедно обставленную, но просторную, и Кенни швырнул рюкзаки на пол, упал рядом с ними на спину и раскинул руки в стороны.  
— Кайф! Стар я все-таки стал для подобных приключений, — он перевернулся на бок и подпер голову рукой. — А ты что думаешь, красавица?  
Баттерс оглядывался, немного смущенный обстановкой. Он и не предполагал, что кто-то из его друзей живет в подобных условиях.  
— Я? А, ну…я не очень хочу об этом говорить, если ты не возражаешь, — он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и глянул в сторону ванной комнаты. — Можно я приму душ?  
— Да, конечно, располагайся. Все в твоем полном распоряжении! — Кенни обвел комнату рукой и широко улыбнулся. — Если тебе надо полотенце, то оно в шкафу.  
Баттерс кивнул и, захватив полотенце, скрылся в ванной. Дверь там не запиралась, что немного смутило его, но он понадеялся на то, что никто не ввалится к нему без спроса и, скинув одежду, забрался в душевую кабинку.  
Там, в пещере в его распоряжении были только влажные салфетки, но ими было невозможно привести себя в порядок, поэтому Баттерс с особым наслаждением включил воду погорячее, подставил лицо, смывая всю грязь, дотянулся до бутылочки с дешевым гелем и впервые с той самой уборки вновь начал подпевать. Именно поэтому он не услышал, как тихо скрипнула дверь, и как побросавший на пол грязную одежду Кенни подошел к душевой кабинке. Он нежно огладил взглядом тело Баттерса и задумчиво взялся за ручку двери, потянул её в бок и даже мурлыкнул от удовольствия, когда горячий пар хлынул на него. Только когда он ступил внутрь, Баттерс замолк — почувствовал что-то, но Кенни не дал ему время, чтобы опомниться. Проскользнув внутрь, он прижался к Баттерсу всем телом, выхватил из его рук мочалку и сам начал намыливать его. В голове было пусто, а испуганный и такой теплый Баттерс казался самым желанным на свете, особенно когда уперся руками в грудь Кенни и забормотал что-то о личном пространстве. Кенни вырос в слишком простой семье, чтобы думать о личном пространстве, поэтому он развернул Баттерса спиной к себе и, склонившись, коснулся губами выступающих на шее позвонков.  
— Ты такой сладкий, — выдохнул ему в плечо и обнял так крепко, что у Баттерса хрустнули кости. — Никому тебя не отдам.  
И Баттерс размяк, позволил гладить себя, ласкать мыльными пальцами и целовать везде — спину, поясницу, бедра, даже там, ниже. Когда Кенни лизнул его языком между ягодиц, Баттерс застонал в голос своим тоненьким девичьим голоском и всхлипнул, потому что на этот раз ему совершенно не было больно, и хотелось просить еще, но не позволяло воспитание. Он выгнулся, подставляясь, руками опираясь на стену и с каждым движением языка Кенни внутри немного приподнимаясь на цыпочках, чтобы пропустить его еще глубже.  
— Кенни, я же сейчас, — и он не успел завершить фразу, потому что Кенни как раз в этот момент резко развернул Баттерса к себе лицом и полностью вобрал его член в рот, заглатывая и всасывая так интенсивно, что никакого «сейчас» не потребовалось. Баттерс кончил, хватаясь за стенки душевой кабинки, и съехал на пол, прямо в объятия Кенни.  
— Ну что, больше никаких сомнений? — Кенни весело улыбнулся и пошло облизал губы, вызывая на щеках Баттерса ярко-алый румянец.

***  
Крейг не пошел домой, попрощавшись со Стэном, он свернул в противоположную от дома сторону и направился к Твикам. Твик ждал его в своей комнате, с головой завернувшись в одеяло, и пытался выпить кофе, не пролив его на себя.  
— Крейг! — вскрикнул он, когда Такер появился на пороге. Твик вскочил с кровати, совершенно забыв про кофе, который грязной лужей растекся по полу. — Ты вернулся! — Крейг прижал Твика к себе так крепко, как только мог, чтобы тому не стало больно.  
— Конечно. И дракон больше здесь не появится.  
— Вы убили его? — голос Твика дрожал, да и сам он весь трясся, будто от холода.  
— Сколько ты за сегодня выпил кофе? — Крейг встряхнул Твика и заставил его немного отстраниться. — У тебя же губы уже синие. Вот, выпей от давления, — он достал из кармана баночку с таблетками и, выудив парочку, протолкнул их в рот Твика. Тот послушно обхватил губами пальцы Крейга и проглотил таблетки.  
— Какая разница, если ты вернулся. Я очень-очень рад, что ты снова здесь, Крейг! Ты себе даже не представляешь, каких ужасов я натерпелся, пока тебя не было. Мне казалось, вас убили. Я хотел пойти за тобой, но не нашел свой рюкзак. Такой стресс! — он всхлипнул и уткнулся носом в плечо Крейга.  
— И все-таки, где же я слышал этот голос? — еле слышно пробормотал Крейг, обнимая Твика.

***

Венди ждала Стэна на крыльце. Гипса на руке не было, а значит, рука почти зажила. Стэн, недолго думая, бросился Венди навстречу и подхватил её на руки.  
— Осторожнее, осторожнее, — со смехом попросила она. — Рука еще немного болит, её нельзя сильно тревожить.  
— Как скажешь! — Стэн поставил её обратно на крыльцо и, лучезарно улыбаясь, поцеловал в кончик носа.  
— Я уж и не знала, что думать! Надо же, живой и невредимый, — Венди с наслаждением прижалась к груди Стэна. — А как там остальные? У вас все получилось? — и тут же напряглась, потому что улыбка сползла с лица Стэна. — Что-то не так? Эй, рассказывай!  
— Просто…Кайла больше нет с нами.  
— Что?! — Венди замерла, не веря своим ушам.  
— О, прости, не в том смысле. Понимаешь, он улетел вместе с драконом. Я не знаю. Что там произошло и как, но последний раз, когда мы их видели, Кайл сидел на этом чертовом драконе и махал нам рукой!  
— Махал рукой? Но, Стэн, возможно, это хорошо. Возможно, они нашли общий язык, и Кайл уговорил его улететь, чтобы не причинять никому боль.  
— Нет, там что-то другое. Но, в любом случае, давай зайдем в дом, я так устал и мне еще столько всего нужно тебе рассказать! Представляешь, мы нашли того колдуна! Дэмиена!


	11. Эпилог

В комнате царил полумрак и играла тихая, спокойная музыка. Пип лежал на спине и сладко постанывал, комкая в руках простынь. Дэмиен мучительно-медленно ласкал его ртом, сжимая губами и вырисовывая языком спираль вокруг его члена. Во рту у Дэмиена было жарко, и когда он выпускал его хотя бы на пару сантиметров, Пип капризно хныкал, забываясь от контрастного наслаждения.  
Пальцами Дэмиен в этот момент осторожно растягивал Пипа — один, второй, добавил немного смазки — и ввел третий, сам содрогаясь от узости внутри. Сдерживаться ему помогало только дьявольское терпение, поэтому когда Пип вскрикнул, готовый кончить, Дэмиен обхватил основание его члена пальцами и сжал, не давая оргазму случиться раньше времени.  
— Не торопись, мы еще не закончили, Филипп, — Дэмиен скользнул вверх, словно змей, и нежно поцеловал Пипа в висок, продолжая придерживать его и не давая скатиться в абсолютное наслаждение. — Мне нравится, когда ты такой послушный, — Дэмиен подхатил Пипа под ноги и заставил его согнуть их в коленях, после чего выдавил смазку на руку и пару раз мазнул по своему члену.  
— Расслабься, а то может быть больно — ты ведь такой неженка, — Дэмиен фыркнул и надавил головкой на вход, без труда проникая в Пипа. Ему самому стало жарко, почти как в аду, но он не позволил себе сорваться с ритма, и в такт медленной музыке, отсчитывая каждый раз три такта на вход и три такта на выход, задвигался, задевая ту самую точку внутри, от которой Пип окончательно терял себя и начинал подмахивать, опираясь на лопатки, сильнее сжимался вокруг члена Дэмиена и бессвязно лопотал какие-то глупости про любовь. Дэмиену нравилось в такие моменты смотреть на его лицо — порозовевшее, с капельками пота на лбу и искусанными ярко-красными губами. Пип умудрялся выглядеть чистым и невинным даже в такие моменты, даже спустя те пять или десять лет, что они уже были вместе. Их секс каждый раз был разным — то медленным и тягучим, то быстрым и жестким — Дэмиену никогда не надоедало придумывать все новые и новые испытания. Вот и сейчас — он на какое-то время выпустил член Пипа из кольца своих пальцев и даже пару раз провел по нему вверх-вниз, нагнетая наслаждение, а потом, почувствовав, как набухли вены и заметив, как напрягся весь Пип, снова обхватил его в самый последний момент.  
— Стой, стой, не торопись, — но Пип разрыдался, мотая головой и умоляя позволить ему кончить. Дэмиен усмехнулся, наконец-то добившись нужной реакции, и выпустил Пипа, позволил себе ослабить контроль над адской сущностью, с рычанием вбиваясь в его тело и, ощутив оргазменные судороги Пипа, кончил следом.  
***  
Когда они оба немного пришли в себя и сходили в душ, Пип присел в ногах Дэмиена и взял одну из его стоп в руки. Массаж ног — сын Сатаны не мог перед ним устоять, и поэтому когда Пип хотел добиться какого-то важного для себя ответа, он всегда прибегал к этому способу.  
— Дэмиен, а почему ты подсказал им такой странный способ борьбы с драконами? Почему нельзя было просто убить его? Это же не так сложно, насколько я знаю. В книгах, которые находятся в библиотеке твоего отца, сказано, что достаточно пронзить мечом человеческую оболочку и вынуть сердце. Пока сердце будет биться вне тела, дракон не сможет ожить. Я точно помню, это было в той большой красной «Энциклопедии о драконах земли»! — Пип переусердствовал и слишком сильно сдавил косточку на стопе Дэмиена. Тот поморщился, но не стал ругаться, понимая любопытство Пипа.  
— Видишь ли, драконы — очень древние существа. При чем существа злые, они с самого рождения вселенной служат моему отцу. И сейчас их осталось непозволительно мало — многие убиты, сердца тех драконов навсегда уничтожены. Я не мог позволить им убить еще и этого, хотя странно — он молод, судя по тому, что ему понадобилась девственница, молод и несмышлен, привлекает к себе много внимания, — Дэмиен довольно мурлыкнул и прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. — Так вот, о чем это я? Да, в связи с тем, что я не хотел допустить его смерть, пришлось рассказать про приручение дракона. Не думаю, что они кому-либо расскажут, с ними же Кенни — я предупредил его. А тот мальчик, который стал хозяином дракона, — Дэмиен не сдержался и застонал, когда Пип обхватил губами большой палец на его ноги, скользнул языком между и выпустил.  
— У тебя слишком сухая кожа, я решил немного смазать, — лукаво улыбнулся Пип.  
— Ты учишься у меня плохому! Скоро сам сможешь заправлять адом, — Дэмиен погрозил Пипу пальцем, но позволил творит все, что тот хотел. — Говорят, из драконов и их хозяев получаются невероятно крепкие пары. А если этот дракон поделится своей магией, то они смогут жить не просто долгие годы, а целые века.  
Дэмиен сбился с мысли, когда Пип лизнул его стопу. Кажется, он узнал всю необходимую ему информацию и уже не слушал то, что говорил Дэмиен.  
***  
В Южном Парке больше не появлялись ни драконы, ни другие сверхъестественные сущности.  
Кенни с Баттерсом сняли небольшую квартиру и переехали жить туда. Стивен Стотч все грозился лишить сына наследства, на что тот выдал тираду о жестоком обращении с детьми и пообещал, если они не оставят его в покое, подать заявление в суд. Надо признаться, что все, что он сказал родителям, ему написал на листочке Кенни и сидел рядом весь разговор, подсказывая в нужные моменты правильные ответы.  
Стэн с Венди тоже уехали из Южного Парка. Сначала они путешествовали по Европе, но потом вернулись обратно в Америку, поселились в Вашингтоне и устроились каждый на престижную работу. О Южном Парке вспоминали редко, только когда Стэн приходил домой подвыпивший и пытался поговорить о Кайле.  
Крейг все так же ходил к Твику в гости, кормил успокоительными и таблетками от высокого давления, пока однажды родители Твика не бросили кофейню и не уехали в Сан-Франциско. Поближе к морю, как потом они объяснили сыну в записке. Чтобы сберечь Твика от лишнего стресса, Крейг постепенно переселился к нему. Как-то вечером они сидели перед телевизором и ели поп-корн. Они ждали любимый боевик Твика, и в ожидании смотрели новости. Когда на трибуну взошел какой-то депутат, Крейг как раз сцеловывал соленые крошки с губ Твика, но голос депутата заставил его замереть и повернуться к экрану.  
— Я обещаю вам прекрасное будущее, полное богатства и процветания, — серьезно вещал молодой человек.  
— Да это же Картман, — ошарашено пробормотал Крейг.  
— Картман? — Твик огляделся, но не увидев в комнате посторонних, тоже уставился в экран. — И правда, похож.  
— Нет, я имею в виду, Картман! Там был Картман! — Крейг никогда не думал, что может испытывать столько чувств сразу — во всяком случае, за всю его долгую жизнь подобное случилось в первый раз. — Драконом был Картман! — наконец смог сформулировать он свою мысль.  
На экране показали зал, заполненный журналистами, среди которых мелькнула знакомая ярко-рыжая шевелюра.  
— И Кайл! Ну нихрена себе, — Крейг откинулся на спинку дивана и вдруг весело усмехнулся. — Пидоры, — с какой-то даже нежностью бросил он и прижал Твика к себе, чтобы тот случаем не подумал на себя.


End file.
